Too Far
by BookerSeeFoodBookerEat
Summary: Kevin goes a bit too far with the jokes. He finds it funny but Ben? Not so much. Do NOT read if you don't like yaoi. Read and Review. Pure BEVIN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack to do with Ben Ten Alien Force yeh? Do you HAVE to keep on reminding me I don't own things I love? Do you?

Summary: Kevin goes a bit too far with the jokes. He finds it funny, but Ben? Not so much.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Kevin and Ben are sitting in the car after a fight, absolutly exhuasted. They had been driving for hours in silence which was _really_ irritating Kevin, but he had nothing to say. He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Ben to see if he was just as bored as he was. Ben was leaning on his hand, eyes looking out the window, but Kevin could tell he was staring into space.

'_Finally_' Kevin thought, "Yo Tennyson" He said breaking the silence "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing"

"Suprise suprise" he smirked.

"Shut up."

"Seriously," glancing at Ben again "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking, do you think all this fighting aliens and protecting the world stuff... is making us forget what it's like being a normal kid?"

Kevin mentally rolled his eyes. "Whatdya mean?" he said, knowing full well what he meant and not really interested in the answer, in **any **way or form, but he suppossed it was better than silence.

"Well, you know, simple stuff, like, being scared of the dark or... scared of insects. Normal stuff that other kids are scared off, but we're not. Cause we've seen worse, you know? In the end, do you think we'll forget what it's like to be...human?"

"...Probably... " He said with his eyes still on the road. "So what are you intending to do about it?"

Ben shrugged, looking out the window leaning on his hand again, "I dunno".

"So basically your just bitchin' but not gonna do anythin' about. What are you a girl?"

"Shut up Kevin" he said sitting up again.

"Whadyu wanna do about it then?" Kevin repeated.

"I dunno, what do **you** wanna do about it!?" Ben schreached,

"Huh?" Kevin said stopping the car "The road is blocked? Since when?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ben yelled.

"You want your smoothie or what?"

"What?" Ben looked forward to see a line of yellow and black tape across the road, with stop signs at the side. "Oh yeah I forgot, they're fixing the road from when that alien we fought last week blew a hole into it."

"Oh well, no smoothies for you. I'd be suprised if it was still open anyway, it's like one in the morning"

"No, the smoothies shack is closed but there's a cafe that's always open and they sell smoothies too. We just have to walk up the road instead of drive."

"Well, you can't go walking down a dark street** alone**. Emphasis on** alone **because I will not be going **with** you."

"Oh c'mon!"

"I'm not leaving the car." Kevin said crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.

"Fine, I'll go by myself!"

"You do that."

"If I'm not back in an hour you'll know I've been murdered!" Ben reached down and tugged at the handle, "Kevin, let me out."

"The doors unlocked"

"Then why won't it open?"

Ben saw Kevin's face cringe, "One of the aliens slammed into my car" Kevins scolwed and he gripped the car wheel tighter, "Guess it did more to the door then just dent it" he said angrily. Ben laughed and Kevin looked towards him, "What's so funny Tennyson?"

"Obsessive compulsive much."

"Shut up Smoothie boy"

"...pfft...Smoothie bo-?"

"I'm tired! Ok?! I haven't got the energy for a good come back. I'll just spit in your juice or somethin' when you get back." Kevin's said scretching and laying his head against the car wheel.

Ben scoffed, like he's _really_ gonna let that happen. Ben nugged Kevin to make him sit up and then Ben climbed onto his lap.

Kevin smirked, knowing full well what Ben was doing "I'm a little worried about your intentions Benji".

"You should be, because if you call me Benji again, I intend to kill you." Ben glared, as he opened the door and climbed out the car on Kevin side.

"You sure your not gonna come?"

"I'll be right here"

"Ok," Ben said, excepting that as his final answer and Ben closed the door making his way up the road.

Kevin rolled down the window half way, "Don't take too long!" Kevin shouted before rolling it back up again. He sighed, his cars gonna take longer than he thought it would to fix it, which for Kevin wasn't that long, but he still wanted his baby fixed as fast as possible. Remembering this, Kevin relised Ben would probably take his time when deciding what flavour to get and rolled his eyes in frustration. Growling at the back of his throat, he opened the car door, and yelled, "Yo Tennyson! Wait up!".

* * *

During the walk which felt forever since Kevin was so tired but was really only about ten minites long, Bens phone rang. "Who's gonna be calling me at one in the morning?" he said before answering it "Hel-Gah!" falling backwards onto the floor because the door had slammed on his face when Kevin had walked through and not bothered to hold it open. "Kevin!" He heard Kevin chuckle, before turning his attention back onto the phone.

Kevin sat on a chair in the cafe and waited for Ben, what's taking him so long? He saw Ben walk towards the table and sit down with an irritated look on his face. "Door knock you out or somethin?"

"Shut up, I need you to drop me home."

Kevin raised an eyebrow slightly, "How come?"

"That was my mum. She knows I snuck out and now I'm grounded."

"Why don't you just sleep at my apartment?"

"But then I'll get shouted at twice as much for not coming home when she told me too!" Ben whined, leaning his head back and jumping on the spot slightly like a toddler.

'Hard to belive it's been five years' thought Kevin, "Yeah," he continiued "But at least you'll be awake enough to handle it. You look half asleep."

"I am, but I was hoping a smoothie would wake me up." Ben said staying still this time.

"Well hurry up and we'll catch a late night movie."

"But my mu-"

"What flavor you gettin'?"

"I... " Ben hesitated and sighed "Any. And make sure it has a crazy straw in it"

"Crazy straw?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, It's one of those where, like, you suck, but it's so long, it's like a week before you actually taste it."

Kevin chukled, "One mixed medium smoothie and a large coffee."

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ben had already finished his smoothie in the time they were walking back down the road, to the point were Kevin actually questioned who was the mutant, him or Ben, and when they got back to the car, Kevin got in first. Much to Ben's irritation. "Kevin I need to get into the car!"

"Can't you just tie your self to the back of the car and I'll drag you along?" Ben glared, Kevin smirked but then turned back to his miserable face, "I don't want your foot prints on my seat."

"Your cars broken anyway!" Kevin glared at him, sat back in his seat and started drinking his coffee. Ben pouted annoyed before getting an evil spark in his eye, smirked and pushed Kevin's face (nearly making Kevin choke) while he climbed onto Kevin's lap again, "Ow!" making sure to grind his heals into Kevin leg, just to piss Kevin off. Ben sat on top of him, slamming himself roughly onto Kevin lap to hurt Kevin even more, to piss Kevin off that much more, (that teaches him for makin' him climb) ready to slide himself onto the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted as Ben sat on his lap, "Don't spill the coffee!" he yelled as Ben was shuffling on his lap, he moved his arms apart, with his coffee as far away from Ben as possible. Ben is really annoying him now. "Ben! Will you get ouffa me?!"

"I can't."

Kevin smirked, "Heh, you in love with me Benji?"

"Shut up"

"aawee, Benji~" Kevin teased nuzzling the back off of Ben's neck with his nose.

"Shut up! I'm stuck you idiot," Ben said bouncing up and down slightly on Kevins lap. Kevin raised an eye brow.

"Whadya mean your stuck?"

"I think your trouser belt is tangled onto mine"

"Oh, hold my coffee" Kevin said simply as he handed it over to Ben and lifted his own shirt slightly to see his belt and started trying to untangle the two as Bens phone rang again.

"Your mum again?"

"Ugh, probably" Ben cringed.

"Don't anwser it." Kevin said as Ben reached behind him to get his phone out of his back pocket, "Gah!" Kevin shouted, "That's not your phone!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ben said before grabbing his **actual **phone and looking at the caller ID. "Gwen?"

"What's she doin' callin you?" Kevin said stopping what he was doing to look up and Ben, "She said she was busy tonight. A sleep over or somethin'."

"A sleepover? You mean like a party?! Why weren't we invited?!"

"It's a girl thing Tennyson"

"but I wanna-"

"Ben-"

"Do you think they have candy?"

"The phone."

"Oh" he remembered, turning his attention back onto the phone.

A while later, he closed his phone, Kevin not paying attention to anything they were talking about having been fiddling with the belts. "What was the call for?"

Ben mumbled, "She got a call from my mum and got shouted at saying she was encouraging my increasing rebelliuos behaviour." and cleared his throat.

Kevin looked up and stared at Ben with, once again, a raised eyebrow. "Isn't the bad influence **me**?"

"Not recently,"he said turning his upper body towards Kevin, "She's started to like you for some reason."

"Must be my charm" Kevin smirked. That God damn smirk, before turning his attention back onto the belts and Ben turning back to face the front window. "What charm? You're the size of a elephant and you smell like one too." Ben smirked a smirk of his own.

"You're just small Benny boy."

"I'm not that sma-"

"And your whole family seems to fall for me. Must be in your genetics"

"Shut up Kevin."

"Wanna kiss baby?" Kevin teased again.

"**Shut. UP.**" Ben shouted elbowing Kevin in the chest making Kevin huff. "You got it undone yet?"

"Not yet, just hold on a sec" Ben rolled his eyes, sighed and sulked. "Stop moving forward, it's hard enough doing this with your scrawny butt moving."

"I'M NOT SCRA-"

Ben's phone rang again, "Oh, please don't be my mum." he begged before he answered it. "Hello?.... J-Julie?" He stuttered, as he felt Kevin freeze from what he was doing, just as Ben had expected him too. Ben could feel the exitement flowing from Kevins body, _'This is not happening!_ Ben thought. "C-Can you call back lat-"

"Oh this is TOO good." Kevin grabbed the phone out of Ben's hand.

"NO!"

Kevin used his hand to keep the one hand Ben had free (the other one was still holding the coffee and God forbid that spilling and staining the car, Kevin would kill him) to stop him grabbing his phone back.

"Kevin, no!" Ben screamed when Kevin grabbed is wrist and held the phone to his ear with his other hand. Ben's upper body was turned towards Kevin again and Kevin smirked. _"This isn't happening!"_ Ben's mind screamed.

Kevin was silent, looking at Ben's wide eyes for a moment savouring Ben's reaction. After a pause Kevin started talking down the phone;

"...Oooh Benji~"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben screamed, struggling and shuffling to get out of Kevins grip.

Kevin used the same hand that was holding Ben's wrist, to grab Ben's palm and cover Ben's mouth with Ben's own hand. Ben turned towards the front window, but Kevin wanted to see Ben's face. So with Kevins hand still covering his hand, which was covering his mouth, Kevin pulled Ben's body back against his chest making Ben's head lean against Kevin's left shoulder. Ben was furious and Kevin was nearly crying with laughter over Ben's legs flailing everywhere but was holding back so Julie wouldn't hear him laughing.

"Ben~" Kevin moaned down the phone.

"MMMMFFF!" Ben sceamed, muffled by his own hand, covered by Kevins so he couldn't move it. This was so hummiliating. "Kfffn nuuu!"

This was rich. Kevin even put the phone on load speacker so Ben could hear what Julie was saying.

_"Kevin? What are you doing there?"_

'Jesus Christ this is funny' Kevin thought. "Nnnugh... Ben...Benny! Oooh Ben! Oh God Ben! ...Ooooh Baby tap that!"

"MMMFFGGHH!"

_"Kevin whats going on?"_

"What's that?" Kevin shouted, "You say you want it harder Ben?"

"MMMFFGGGHHH!"

"Here it comes baby, anythin' you want, anythin' you want all night long! OOOH BEN~! Stay still, I'll Bust that Kick!"

Ben dropped the coffee, this is bullshit. He pulled Kevin's hand off of him and ripped himself off of Kevins lap, hearing a tearing sound but he didn't care. Ben was red all over from anger and embarrasment.

**"I'LL KILL YOU!" **Ben screamed strangling Kevin. Kevin was already deprived of oxygen from laughing so hard that it really made hardly any difference to him. There were tears in his eyes, this is definitely the best thing he's ever done. **Ever.**

**"GIVE IT TOO ME!" **Ben screamed trying to wrestle the phone out of Kevins hand with no success.

"HAHAHA! Tap it, Slap it, Spank it, Bang it-!"

**"KEVIN!"**

"Oh! It's salty but it's delicious! I love you!"

**"SHUT UP"**

_"Er, I'm gonna go"_

"**NO!** Julie wait!"

The phone hung up, **"NNNOOOO! JULIE!"**

Kevin was in tears of hysterical laughter, he tried several times to tease Ben through out but he couln't finish a word before starting to laugh twice as hard half way through.

"I hate you!" Ben yelled before getting out the car. Kevin's laughing died down slightly from when Ben left the car and stopped completly when he saw in the rear view mirror, Ben running down the road. Kevin turned around in his seat to see Ben run around the corner. "Can't anyone take a joke?" he said still chuckling a bit when he pulled his into reverse, turned the car around and started driving to catch up with Ben. Catching up wasn't hard do considering he was in car and Ben was on his legs.

Kevin drove beside Ben while Ben ran. Ben's face was low so Kevin couldn't see him very well, even when the street lights were over him, which were dim. "What're you plannin' to do? Run home?" Ben cringed. "It was a joke Tennyson. Get in the car and stop being such a baby-" Ben slammed his wrist and a green light flashed before Kevin saw jet ray soar up and fly away.

"... Oh yeah. Forgot he could do that." he looked up into the sky still even though jet ray was long gone. He sighed in frustration. "Oh man!" he yelled angrilly, punching the wheel with his fist before driving to Bens house.

**End of Chapter one**

* * *

This is a gift or dedicated for/to my top favourite Bevin artists:

**Smoothies79**

**BloodBlueRain**

**RokusukeTanaka**

I don't really know what else to say _ This is the first Bevin story I've wrote and there's gonna be some yaoi in it. So um... yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

As Kevin pulled over outside Ben's house, he remembered that Ben's parents were pissed at Ben for sneaking out. So if Kevin went in through the front door, Ben's folks probably wouldn't let him in. So when he got out of his car, he walked around to Ben's window and the lights were off. 'This isn't right.' Kevin thought as he slid the window open, 'Ben couldn't off gone to sleep already'. He stepped through the window into Ben's bedroom. Kevin then walked over to the light switch, turned it on, then looked at Ben's bed to see that Ben wasn't in it. Or anywhere else in the room.

"If he didn't go home, where did he go?" Kevin said to himself, before turning off the lights again (he didn't want Ben's parents to know he was there) and remembering his way around the dark room, sat down on Ben's computer chair. "Oh well. He's gotta come home some time. I ain't got's anythin' else to do tonight."

But a few hours later, Ben still hadn't come home.

Kevin had fallen asleep in the chair and didn't wake up untill he felt a vibration in his trousers. He woke up with a start and heard his phone ringing. He moaned as he reached into his back pocket and answered it before he looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I don't want to see you any more"

Kevin's eyes widened slightly, "... Ben?"

"The only time we have to see each other is when we fight aliens... other than that, nothing. No hanging out, no talking in the car, no stopping at Mr Smoothie, straight home. You and Gwen can spend as much time as you want together and I won't interupt anymore."

"...Ben..."

"I mean, I had a distraction from you and Gwen-"

"Where are you?"

"And that was Julie. But-"

"Are you around here?"

"Now that I don't, I've been thinking alot."

"Ben don't be an idiot." Kevin said, "Any dumbass could tell it was a joke. Julie's not retarded. She knows what I'm like and she'll know it was just a joke, so stop being such a God damn-"

"When I'm at school or at home. I know that you and Gwen are both thinking about when you two are gonna see eachother again. I'm not even in the back of your mind-"

Confusion took over Kevin, "That's not true Tennyson. And you know it. Why are we talkin' about Gwen anyway?"

"Do you think I didn't see you and Gwen nearly kissing in the garage that day?"

Kevin froze slightly. "What?"

"The only reason I interrupted is cause... if you and Gwen get together.... it's all over."

"What's all over?"

"But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Where are you Ben?"

"I've figured out, that the only reason you even stay in **town** is because of Gwen, but... I was hoping..."

"... Hoping what?"

There was silence on the phone for a while. A long while.

"...I mean with Gwen, I can see her anytime, cause she's family... but you... "

Kevin stayed silent.

"...The only reason you ever even come to my house is cause Gwen's tells you to. So..." Ben paused for while and Kevin was sweating, "So don't bother anymore."

"Ben I know your pissed but whats going on?"

"...I just feel... really... kinda-"

"Don't you **dare **finish that sentence Ben. Don't you **dare**."

"Lone-"

"SHUT UP!"

"I mean, when we first met-"

"Shut **up** Ben."

"We got along so well-"

"Shut **up** Tennyson."

"So when we met up again and we started to trust each other again. **Really** trust each other again. I was really happy, cause you're the closest friend I've ever had."

"Stop-"

"But then you were always more interested in Gwen. I could ask you a billion times to do me a favour, you would refuse, Gwen would ask you once and you'd do it with out hesitation. And when you you were talking about why you joined the team. Your dad being most of the reason and **Gwen** being the other?! **Gwen**?!" Ben started to shout, " Not even giving me a slight **thought** when you said that! Did you even remember that I was right **infront **of you?! Were you **trying** to make me feel invisable or did you just not **care**? Do you have any idea what a kick in the head that was? Do you have any idea how much of a middle finger that was?!"

"...I-"

"So do what you want. Dont worry, I'm not mad anymore, I've just... came to my senses."

"Your senses are stupid. Come home."

"I'm not co-"

"**Get here now Tennyson!" **Kevin yelled, "I ain't playin' with you! This isn't funny anymore! It was a joke! Get over it!"

Ben hung up the phone.

"Ben! **Ben! LAME!"**

Kevin threw his phone against that wall and **screamed**. He screamed his lungs out. He screamed untill he nearly threw up. He screamed, punched and kicked the wall. He didn't **care** if Ben's parents woke up, Ben's gone too far this time! No way! No _way_ has Kevin made Ben feel what Kevin felt **five years ago**. No. Fucking. **Way**. "I'll kill him!" Kevin shouted. "I'll kill him!"

Kevin picked up his phone and stabbed in Ben's phone number. The ringing felt like it went on for hours. "Answer your phone Tennyson." he growled at the back of his throat, "Answer your God damn-"

"What do you want Kevin?"

"**What do I want?! **You just hung up on me!"

"Don't call me anymore either!"

"Watcha gonna do Ben? Mutate me nearly beyond repair? Be the first person I ever trusted then betray me? Send me into the null void where I was been nearly murdered several times? Oh wait. **You've already done that!"**

"...Fuck you!"

"Y'know Ben I've held my tounge long enough and it's time some one told it to you straight! Lately you've been getting all cocky and showing off, acting like your so much better than every body else. You forget it's the **watch** that makes you so famous. **You're** not important at all! So get your head out your ass! No matter how much you've matured _**Benji**_" he spat "Your **still **that 10-year old untrustworthy brat that followed me around!"

"Why don't you just date Gwen already? At least that way you'll **finally** have a half decent excuse **not** to take me with you when it's **so** obvious you don't want my company!"

"Fine I will! And don't worry about Gwen, we won't miss you!"

"**Freak**!"

And then Ben hung up.

And Kevin stood in the middle of Ben's bedroom, with the phone still to his ear, listening to the 'beeeeeep' of the broken connection.

He had no expression on his face.

Then a few minites later, he hung up the phone, dailed in his mothers number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's Kevin. Could you do something for me?"

"What?"

"...Yell at me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me how **stupid** I was..."

"Kevin, what's the matter?"

Kevin didn't answer.

"Honey, whatever has happened, it'll work out alright."

"...No. It won't."

He hung up the phone and stared at the wall.

"It won't... Oh my God..."

Kevin fell to his knees. He didn't have the energy to stand up anymore. What did he just do?

**End of Chapter two**

* * *

A/N: Oh dear. Emotions. Negative.

You do retarded stuff when your angry. I wanted this arguement to be really bad. This stories gonna be longer than I said it was gonna be. I figured I'd give it an ACTUAL story line so my story won't just go forgotten in you lots pornograpghic favourites -_- the emotional chapters will tend to be shorter I guess.

And again, first bevin story so... be cool ok? This story (I'm hoping) will be very... I dunno, emotional. I need emotion in stories. So the emotion will be very high, negative, positive, what ever, it's still intense. If I can get off my lazy ass to do it. I mean REVEIWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE but if I don't get any (or i get lots of negatives ones) I loose my passion and I kinda loose interest. So keep me going ok? Because I love this couple. There will be yaoi so once again, if you don't like it DON'T read.

You get better chapters if I'm happy. Plus I prefer being at the top when you search for Bevin stories rated M. I hate being like, the fifth one down. I'm up my own ass like that. Too bad. So sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

For the next few hours, Kevin had been sitting in his car outside Ben's house. He'd had to go outside because when he had screamed, Ben's parents had woken up. After the way he yelled he was suprised he hadn't woke up the whole street. Kevin had pulled himself off his knees and climbed out the window when he heard foot steps running towards Ben's room. By the time they had turned on the light Kevin was already out.

So he had been waiting and waiting, but Ben still hadn't come home. Kevin sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He should of just drove away after the argument but he couldn't leave things they way they did. They've never talked to eachother that way since they teamed up. But he didn't want to talk to Ben either. What's he supposed to say? It was only a joke! But... Ben stopped Kevin feeling lonely five years ago. So Kevin is sure as hell gonna do the same for him. 'I really **have** screwed up... and I never even noticed. When the hell did I start to make Ben feel', Kevin cringed, '...lonely?'.

Ben the first person Kevin's **ever **trusted. Ben is the only one that can put up with Kevin's crap without getting bitchy about it and ,most importanly, unlike Gwen, Ben isn't **constantly** making Kevin feel insecure and trying to make him feel guilty about his actions. He lets Kevin be himself. He likes Kevin as he is and doesn't need to see Kevin **cry** to know that he's got a heart. Kevin doesn't really show alot of how much he cares for Ben but... Ben must know right? When Ben got stuck in the null void, Kevin would NOT let go of him when Ben got back. He ruffled his hair and he kept his arm around him all the way back to the car. Kevin didn't ever want to let go of him. 'BUT' Kevin thought in his defence 'It's not like Ben's that pysically affectionate either.' He huffed.'..but.' Kevin relised, Ben will let Kevin touch him how much he wants, any time Kev wants, and won't back away. He likes the attention. 'Hmpf' Kevin thought, 'Attention Whore'. Infact, Ben usually tended to annoy Kevin, just to get Kevin to pay a bit of attention to him. Even if it was to play fight. They liked teasing each other... it just... never went this far before.

"...Shit." he sighed and slammed his head against the stearing wheel, making the car honk. "Ow!" he moaned, "wasn't expectin' that to hurt that much". He breathed in and out deeply, took out his phone and called Ben.

"Pleeease pick up Ben..."

And after few rings, he did.

"Ben... Come home, I promise I won't shout. I won't get angry or nothin', just come home."

Both of them knew for a fact that Kevin would never be able to keep that promise. But the both knew that Kevin would really try to.

"I..."

"Your parents are still waiting for you aswell."

Kevin heard Ben sigh "...ok."

"Do you need me to pick you u-"

"No. I want to be on my own."

"Ben, I'm not angry anymore." Kevin said, "Let me pick you up. We'll talk."

"...I just want to go to bed."

"Then tell me where you ar-"

"I don't want to." Ben said, "I'll go home... as long as your not there." Kevin's shoulder's slumped.

"...ok." he said miserably.

"Kay... G'night."

"...Night" Kevin replied as they both hung up they're phones slowly. They both took they're time clicking the disconnect button, because they knew that there was a very big chance that was the last conversation they were ever going to have.

Kevin sighed dissopointed and started the engine. He wasn't going bother fixing his car tonight. Kevin looked outside and looked at the sky, 'or rather... this morning.' he thought before driving off. He just wanted to sleep.

When he got to his apartment about fifty mintites later, it wouldv'e been shorter but he wasn't in the mood for a ticket that night, he kicked off his shoes, took off his jeans and slumped down in his bed. He stared at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?" he said to himself. He sat up and looked at his phone that had fell out of his trousers when he threw them on the floor. "Maybe I should call him again..." he said before deciding against it. 'It'll be like it never happened when we both got some sleep. No big deal. We're just tired. He'll call me back in the tomorrow, apologise for over reacting, I'll tease 'im a lil', we'll catch a movie, bada bing bada boom.' he laid back down on his bead again and stared at the ceiling again before closing his eyes. 'Fine'.

After a long sleep, Kevin woke up at around three in the afternoon. He yawned loudly, took care of his "morning wood", before seeing his phone of the floor, and remembered the night before. Kevin climbed out of bed and he was expecting to see a text message from Ben. "Bet it says something like "_Sorry about yesterday, we cool?"_ or _"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"_ or _"I'm an idiot I'll give you all my pocket money for the rest of my lif-"_ huh?"

No messages.

"Hmm. Maybe he's not awake yet."

He put his phone down, not really knowing what to do now. He had a thought and looked at his phones calender, "Monday, maybe he went to school. I'll go pick him up." So Kevin washed his hands, brushed his teeth, dragged on his pants, put on his shoes and went to his car. Despite what he told himself last night, there was something in his mind that told him that last night wasn't some small, forgive and forget situation, but he wouldn't find out for sure unless he talked to Ben himself... even though he was worried about what Ben would say.

So he drove off to Ben's school and waited out side the gate. But when the school had cleared out, Ben still hadn't appeard. "He doesn't have practise today. Maybe he's getting a smoothie" he said to himself, before driving off again when the last teenager had walked out of the school. So he drove to , 'God what a stupid name' Kevin groaned, when saw loads of kids, but no Ben. 'Where is that kid? He can usually handle going to school even if he's been out all night with out sleep.' He thought, before speeding off to Ben's house.

He arrived, got out of his car and Kevin walked to the front door and rang the door bell. He felt anxious. If he belived that it was just some casual arguement, he shouldn't be this worried. Ben's mum opened the door. "Hello Kevin" she smiled.

"Hey Mrs Tennyson," he mentally cringed, he hated being this polite, "Is Ben home?"

"Why yes he is,"

Kevin sighed in relief, 'Thank God' he thought.

"But he's rather poorly, I'd let you visit him but he said he doesn't want to see any one. Plus he's grounded."

'Oh yeah' Kevin thought. "...Whadya mean by ill?"

"He's very tired and very stressed out. It's bet he gets some sleep. He's been very emotional since last night. What on earth were you two doing last night?"

"Oh, they weren't a big deal. They were just heavy." he scolwed to himself, remembering the damage to his passenger seat door which he still hadn't repaired. But he knew that's not why Ben was so stressed.

"Then what would he be stressed about?" Ben's mum said worried,

"I could ask him for you" Kevin said hopefully.

"I would, he's really down. It would probably make him feel better... but he really wants to be by himself. He made me promise. I'm sure he'll feel better soon, but he's just not in a good mood today."

"Has he said anythin' about why he's down?"

"No," she sighed, "He doesn't want to talk about it. And you know how stubborn he can be."

"... yeah"

"I'll tell him to call you"

"..Sure. Thanks."

And Kevin turned around, got back in his car, and drove to the garage. Working would probably take his mind off things. But when he slid under his car, to see there was any damage under there, he had no interest what so ever. "He didn't really mean those things he said right?" he said to himself. "He'll call. It'll be fine Kevin. Get these stupid thoughts out off your head. Chill man! Calm down." he whispered to himself. "Relax... relax." But half and hour later he was still whispering that to himself and not beliving a word of it. So he ended up not working on his car at all, and drivng home, laying on his bed. "It'll be fine." he said as he started to get flash backs of the arguement back into his head. He remembered every single thing Ben said and how he said it. Kevin could tell Ben really felt everything that he told him. And it made him feel sick. But Ben didn't want to talk. And Kevin couldn't force Ben to talk to Kevin about something so... deep, and to be honest Kevin didn't want to either. But he also knew he had to if he ever wanted to be friends with Ben again. So he waited in his room, with his phone in his back pocket and he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But three days later, Ben still hadn't called.

And Kevin snapped. He opened his phone and called Ben over and over, but Ben still wouldn't pick up. Who the hell does Ben think he is? So Kevin jumped into his car and sped out onto the road, straight to Bens house, going way over the speed limit. He was furious.

And half way to Ben house...

Either he passed out from no food or sleep for three days, or he just fell asleep. Which ever it was, he crossed lanes.

Kevin's car was swearving left and right and soon his car hit the side of a delivery truck going the opposite way. Kevin woke up at the sound of scraping metal and glass shattering and in doing so, when he instinctivly gripped onto the wheel half asleep steering it to the right. The worn out wheel on the passenger side couldn't take the sudden turn and the whole car fell onto it's side and it started to roll, and flipped in the air several times, going to fast for Kevin to grab on to anything to absorb to soften the blow when finally the car landed on the roof and slid arcoss the road. It eventually crashed into a traffic light. As his horn honked and echoed throughout the street, Kevin's hearing felt like he was underwater, all blocked, groggilly and felt like his head was getting pounded. He eventually couldn't hear it anymore and Kevin had enough senses left to relise that he had gone temporarlly deaf. Kevin was hanging upside down by his seat belt, neck being crushed by his roof and the gravel of the road from where the roof had been ripped off. His jaw was broken and his mouth was full of glass. He wanted to scream at the pain that jolted through his leg being crushed but he was too dizzy...

time

seemed

to

slow

down

and

he started to

see

dark

spots

...

With half open eyes he looked to his side without turning his head, saw peices of glass covered in his dark blood, which was pooling around him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, closed his eyes and as he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

As Ben lay in bed asleep, head under the covers, he felt someone shake him. He hadn't eaten all day so he was pretty tired. He hadn't gotten out of bed, so he wasn't tired from moving around alot, he was tired form the massive headache he had. He had been thinking about what he had said to Kevin, about the way he would flirt with Gwen and about how he didn't want to see him any more. Ben figured he should be proud of himself. He never thought he'd be able to do it, but he finally told Kevin what he had been begging himself to tell him for nearly a year. He told it to him straight, and followed through by making sure he didn't call Kevin when he felt regret. Kevin would be fine. _'He can be with Gwen whenever he wants now...'_ Ben swallowed. It was for the best... and Ben felt sick. **Really **sick, at the thought of... and he grabbed his stomach. Ben felt himself getting shook again and grunted. He wasn't in the mood. "What?" he groaned.

"Ben!" Bens mum shouted, "The hospital just called. Kevin was in a car accident."

Ben eyes snapped open but he slowly lifted his head from the covers, staring at his mum in confusion.

"...what?"

"He crashed." she continiued, "Gwen,your uncle and aunt are already at the hospital, your father is waiting for you in the car to bring you there."

Ben's expression didn't change. He was still frozen in place. "...what?"

"Get your shoes on. Hurry up!" She said throwing the covers on the other side of the bed completly off him.

Ben sat on his bed. Not quite sure what he just heard. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to see him? Hurry up!" She said putting Bens shoes infront of his bed. Ben sat on his bed, turned away from his mum and stared at the wall for a while.

He could hear his mum talking to him in the background, but it sounded muffled by the sound of vomit sliding up his throat. Swallowing it down, he slid his legs of the bed slowly and started to put his shoes on all the while, not really feeling like he was in the room.

He found himself in the backseat of his mum and dads car, staring at the seat infront of him. He didn't say a word for the whole journey. He felt a lump in his throat and his stomach hurt.

His dad parked right infront of the hospital doors, where his dad opened the car door for him when Ben hadn't made any effort to move. His parents looked at eachother concerned at the lack of emotion his their sons face, before his dad placed his hands on Ben shoulders, and helped him out.

Ben slowly walked into the hospital after his parents went in first and opened the door for him. He had been staring at the floor with wide eyes since he had left the car. He heard his parents ask the receptionist where to go and Ben instinctivly followed, walking behind his parents as they went straight ahead and into some double doors that lead into a corridor. He heard his mum gasp and Ben quickly looked up.

Ben froze when he saw Kevin at the other side of the hall, hooked onto life support, face covered in blood, eyes closed, on a bed being pushed by doctors and nurses that where trying to find his pulse, to only God knows where. Ben started shaking. Actually physically shaking. His mouth hung open and he started to stutter. Words wouldn't come out. He couldn't understand what was happening. Ben started hyperventilating, he had never felt so scared in his life. Gasping in a panic attack, shaking with wide eyes, Ben didn't start to move untill Kevin's bed started to head towards the double doors on the other side of the hall.

**"KEVIN!"** Ben screamed, running towards him. **"Kevin!"**. Ben ran down the hall as fast as he could and when he got to Kevin's bed he shoved hard and pushed the one of the Doctors and Nurses onto the floor and jumped onto Kevins bed, knees on the edges of the matress, and burst into angry, panicked tears.**"Kevin! Get up!"** he screamed, grabbing onto Kevin's shoulders and shaking Kevin roughly, **"Get up! Get up!"** slamming Kevins back hard onto the bed over and over again.

"Ben what are you doing?! Get off of him! Your gonna hurt him!" Gwen screamed,

"Security!" The Doctors shouted, as Ben stopped shaking Kevin and instead leaned down and stared at Kevin's unconsious face as he continiued to panic. "Kid calm down!" the doctor said as he and the nurses tried to yank Ben off the bed as Ben dug his claws into the mattress.

"Ben you've gotta let them do they're jo-"

"No! Get off me! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" He yelled as he kicked one of the doctors pulling on him, onto the ground. "Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ben screamed as two security guards came and dragged Ben off the bed. "Get- No!"

Two security guards and Ben's father wrestled with Ben as Ben kicked, pulled and **screamed** as they dragged him down the hall towards the exit. "No! Aggh! Get off me please! Please! Get off me!"

Ben looked up with wide, watery, panic filled eyes at the bed, **"Kevin! **Kevin help, they're trying to take me!"

"Come on kid! Lets get you out side-"

"Kevin please! Please help me Kevin! Kevin please they're trying to take me! Agggh!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs kicking and screaching, burning tears rolling down his red face. "Kevin I love you! Please don't leave me! **Pleeeease** Kevin!"

"Ben calm down!"

"Aggghhh! Ugh! Kevin! Kevin! **Keviiiiiiiiiiiin!**" Ben screamed as the adults pulled Ben out of the hospital onto the pavement.

**"Pleeease!** No! Ugh! Aggggh! Kev-" he screached as the guards had to wrestle him down to the ground. "Aggggggh!" With all Ben's yanking, his palms scraped roughly against the gravel and they started to bleed.

"Your not goin' back in untill you've calmed down!"

"C'mon kid we'll give you a sedative-"

"NO! Mum!" He cried seeing her the corner of his eye, "Help me!"

"Ben honey!" His mother yelled as she cupped his face, "Calm down, he gonna be fi-"

**"AGGGH!"**

"I'll take him home Sandra" he father said aggrivated,

"No! I can't-! Ugggh! Kev-!" Ben screamed as the guards pulled him up from the ground, pushed down his head and threw him into the back seat of the car that Ben's father held open. Ben tried to climb out but Ben's dad got him into a head lock.

His dad put him back in the car and slammed the door. Ben placed his hands against the glass and and yelled: **"Mum! Please don't let them kill him! Pleeease!" **He begged and blood covered the window with his blood as he slid his hands down the screen and placed his face against the glass and cried. "Ugh uh, Kevin!... Uggh!". Blood and tears mixed and smudged on the glass as the car drove away from the hospital. "Uggggh! Kevin...I'm so sorry!" he sobbed miserably feeling the the sting of the salt from his tears seep into his cuts. "I'm so sorry Kevin! I'm so sorry..." he cried to himself as he allowed himself to slip off the window and land head first into the seat, clawing the leather with his blunt finger nails. "Ughh... ughh ugh...!" he yelled with a sore cracking voice, crying his heart out and shivering as his body lay across the back seat, slowly pushing himself forward with one his feet and banging his head in frustration against the car door.

**End of Chapter four**

A/N: Make sure you review! I need to know what people think. This is hard to write. Title changed from "Tap that" to "Too late".

BY the way, am I the only one that gets REALLY frustrated when you get faves, but no reviews with it?

**Good news, I've started writing the next chapter :)**

Bad news, it's taking longer to write because someone who reviewed pissed me off and I stopped writing it half way through -_- I'm not in the mood. God I wish some people would know when to shut the fuck up.

"Oh- I forgot to say this on my review for chapter 4, but

I'm gonna be honest.

I started reading this only for the hopes of sex. D:

I had to get that off my chest, :c "

Why the FUCK would you tell some one that? She/he pissed me off before that, and then carried on. Are you fucking joking? Are you actually kidding me? Thats not something you tell someone who trying REALLY hard to make a good story. REALLY. FUCKING. HARD. So feel free to find her in my reviews and cuss the fuck out of her, cause I really need a fucking emotional boost right now. Writing depressing chapters, makes me depressed, but I still put my heart into it, then she writes THAT?! So I'm pretty down right now. This is a present for my friends for fuck sake. I was trying to write the next one and then... that... then I stopped. I'm trying but the next chapters not gonna be as long, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaper five**

When Ben's father parked outside their house, he looked behind him and saw Ben still laying aross the back seat, breathing unevenly and shaking from his crying on the way there. Ben's face was on the seat and his arms were wrapped around his head and he was pinching his right upper arm with his left hand. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be really happening. "Ben, go to your room and calm down." Ben stayed exactly where he was and his father sighed. "Ben... If you promise to calm down... you can take the day off school to see Kevin tommorrow. I'll drive you there. That should make you feel better." Ben lifted his head slightly so he could see his dad over his arm. "But only if you calm down. I don't ever, ever, **ever** want to see that kind of behavior from you again, you here me?" He said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "I know your worried about your friend but if I see or **hear **that you've been acting like that again, your not seeing Kevin untill he gets out of hospital. No visits . **Ever**. You hear me?". Ben nodded softly, most of his face still hidden under his arm and the seat. "Good" his father said, "Now go to your room". Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before forcing himself up on elbows and slowly tugging the door handle to open the door. He dragged the rest of his body along as he pulled himself out of the car. He walked slowly to his door, not walking in a straight line, swaying slightly, with his head down as his dad walked behind then infront of him to open the door with his keys. Once he did, he said "I'm going to go back and pick up your mother. You gonna be ok by your self?". He saw Ben nod slightly before his father said "ok", patted his sons back and walked out again closing the door behind him.

Ben walked up the stairs, holding onto the banister because he was light headed and made his way to his dark room. He closed his bedroom door behind him and stood in the dark for a few seconds then callasped onto his knees. He bent down and placed his forehead against the floor. He lifted his head with tired, stressed eyes that were burning with hot, angry tears before running across the room, grabbing and throwing his computer screen across the room. He looked at the smashed computer screen before he callasped on the floor again hung his head down, drowning in shame. "What have I done?"

Two days later Ben was laying in his bed, where he had been ever since he got home that day from the hospital. Ben hadn't been allowed to see Kevin like his Dad had promised. Ben had done nothing but cry and scream for the last two nights and his screams of dispear at night were constantly echoeing throughout the house. He couldn't go to see Kevin by himself because the hospital wouldn't allow him in without adult supervision after he... well. He was completly miserable and his parents weren't allowing Ben to visit Kevin until he ate something. But Ben wasn't hungry. His mother was worried. Whenever she called him for dinner (or lunch since Ben hadn't been going to school) he didn't respond and stayed in his room. She would bring him some soup to eat 'just incase he changed his mind' and when she would come to collect an empty bowl a few hours later, it would be still full.

Ben would sleep from exhaustion during the day and cried, barled and screamed in sorrow and misery, during the night. His voice was dry and sore as he grieved in sorrow but that still didn't stop him.

"Carl, maybe we should let him see his friend." His mother said as both parents stood outside Ben's room, "He's so upset, and he hasn't slept properl-"

"Sandra, we can't have him acting this way in a hospital," His father argued, "You saw what happened last time!"

"He's so upset! His room is **trashed**! And I'm so worried that Ben's going to end up in hospital **himself** if he doesn't start eating again, we've got to let him. I can't take the crying at night anymore Carl! He's getting sic-!"

"I know, I know..." he sighed, "I know." just as worried as his wife. Ben's dad opened Ben's bedroom door slightly as both him and his wife poked there heads through into the dark room. They could only see what the strip of light from the hall way would let them see. They saw Ben's body complety under the covers, including his head.

"Son?"

"Honey?"

Ben didn't respond but they heard him sigh. "Honey we know your upset and..." she and her husband swapped looks before she continiued, "...You.. can see your friend Kevin tommorow if you like?"

"And I **promise** to you can see him" his father added. "We'll wake you up in the morning ok? So get some sleep. Gotta be fresh in the mornin' right?"

Ben did respond. He didn't even lift his head from the covers.

"We called the hospital earlier and they said he would be fine. He hasn't woken up though." Ben's mother said, "but your cousin Gwen-" Ben's eyes snapped open, "-has been at his side all this time, keeping an eye on him." she said smiling slightly, "Probably holding his hand, how sweet."

Ben's eyes widened under the covers, he went stiff and grabbed his stomach. Gwen's been with him all this time!?

"See you in the morning Honey" his mother said before they shut the door.

The next morning, his mother had brought him a bacon and egg sandwich for breakfast. When she had left the room, he hid the sandwich under the bed, before putting the plate back on the computer desk, the only thing other than his bed that wasn't complety broken. His mother had nearly been in tears of happiness because her baby was 'finally eating again'. Ben just didn't want to give them a reason to not make them take him to the hospital.

Like they promised, his parents drove their son to the hospital. The walked in and as before, his parents asked reception where Kevin's room was. He heard the room was on the Twenty second floor and Ben's legs started shaking. He could hear his heart pumping through his ears. His mother looked at him worried, "You're looking pale Sweetie" as she felt his forehead, "Are you ok?" and swallowed the lump growing in his throat and nodded.

Ben breathed in and out deeply and fixed his jacket. 'This is gonna be hard' he thought as they stepped into the elevator and went all the way up to the Twenty-second floor. He walked out the elevator and froze in mid step as he saw Gwen walking down the hall from the toilets. "Gwen!" Ben's father said, "Good to see you.", Ben however just scolwed. This didn't go unnoticed by the person he was scolwing at.

"Ben," She said warily, "are you o-?"

"Where is he?" Ben snapped.

"Kevin?"

"Who **else** am I gonna be talking about?"

"Um," She shuffled uncomfortably, "He's been moved to a different room."

"Why?" he glared.

"He's gonna be fine," She reassured, waving it off. "He just hasn't woken up yet." Ben glared at her for a while and then his eyes widened slightly. Ben went pale.

"...Somethings happened to him hasn't it?"

"No-"

"You know something's happened to him, I can see it in your face. Where is he?" He stepped infront of her, "Where is he!?"

"He's still unconscious Ben!"

Ignoring her and shoving her out his way, which got the attention of the two doctors, make and female, walking down the hall, Ben called out "Kevin!", looking around, "Kevin! Kevin I know you can hear me! I know your angry and I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm sorry!"

"Ben, the doctor said he's gonna make a full recovery"

The doctors (The male of them looking familiar to the Dad so he assumed he was one of the doctors that Ben kicked down the time before) looked alert and yelled, "Some one call security!"

"Kevin!" Ben called out running left and right through the hall way going door to door opening each one before going to the next door on the other side to see if Kevin was in that one, each room holding an empty bed or a complete stranger. Ben turned to look back down the hall and saw every one just staring at him, shocked. He looked confused and then his eyes looked at Gwen. His eyes widened, "... He told you what I said didn't he? That's why you're doing this."

"Wha-"

"I've got to go" Ben said running past his parents and going down the stairs instead of using the elevator next to it, "I'm going home..."

His parents watched Ben go down the stairs, not knowing what to say. "We'd better make sure he gets home safe" his father said before him and his wife rushed down the stairs to keep up. Gwen started to follow but Bens dad stopped her, "You stay here, I don't want you upsetting him again." before continiuing down the stairs. Gwen stood on the steps watching them go. What did **she** do? _Riiiing, riiiiiing_ she jumped slightly when her phone rang in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Gwendiline you've spent **much** too much time off school, you're coming home now!"

"It's only bee-"

"Now!"

Later that night, Ben sat on his bed, biting his finger nails.

"She's probably with him right now, holding his hand..." Ben cringed, felt dizzy for moment, before he groaned and to slid down onto his back. "This is insane." he thought, "I've got to stop acting like such a girl. Kevin would probably never let me live it down if he ever saw me acting so stupid. They said he was going to be ok... but... if he... if something...", He looked at his alarm clock, "12:30" he said, "They've gotta be asleep by now." He stood up, went to his window, rolled up his sleeve and slammed his omnitrix.

**End of Chapter five**

By the way, Ben **isn't** crazy. He's just really upset. Kind hard to tell the difference in my stories... *cough* he is just really upset so don't worry about it. I **promise** it'll get less depressing soon. I **promise**.

Read & Review

This has been reuploaded and made longer

P.S. I uploaded this just so you know I'm alive. **If you want to know the reason it took so long **for me to upload, go the last chapter and the Authors Note it's been edited and it'll explain what took so long (I usualy upload VERY quickly).

So... yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Jetray flew to one of the twenty-second floor windows. God knows how many patients were just on this one floor, so he figured he'd better start looking around. He slid the glass open, climbed in and quietly turned back human. He was in a patients room right now who was thankfully asleep and didn't get woken up by the green flash. He stepped quietly out the room, before closing the door behind him. He looked at the long white corridoor with several doors on each side. He sighed, this is gonna be a long night.

For about an hour or more, he didn't know, he wasn't checking the time, Ben was walking down corridoors, turning corners, opening doors left and right, looking at the faces of sleeping strangers to find his friend. For the last few days, Ben had felt a sense of loneliness and isolation. So if there was anyone he wanted to see, it was Kevin. If there was anyone he **needed** to see, it was Kevin. He couldn't sit in bed with the image of Kevin with blood literally pouring from his mouth any more. What happened to him? How on earth did the car crash anyway? Kevin is constantly going the speed limit but he's never had an accident that bad before. How bad **was** it? Was Kevin dying? Was he already dead and his parents just weren't telling him? Was Kevin was already awake and Kevin just told Gwen and his parents that he didn't want to talk to him? With these thoughts running through his mind, he sped up slightly. Opening each door and looking inside before closing it. 'Where **is** he? Has he been moved to a different floo-'

In mid thought he opened another door and once again examined the face. He went back out and nearly closed the door before he did a double take. Well, more like a twelve take. He found him! He couldn't beleive he'd found him! He ran in closing the door behind him and was about to go next to Kevin bed when the door closed and the light of the passage dissapeared. The room was pitch black. Ben froze in his step and walked backwards untill he felt the door again. He opened it so he could see around the room again and saw there was a window on the right side of the room with the blinds closed. Ben let go of the door and ran over to the window before the door closed. The light from the passage once again dissapeared as the door shut, but Ben had already found the window and felt his way to the strings that opened them. He pulled the strings and as the blinds opened, the moon was shining through it and gave enough light for Ben to see the room. It was still very dark, but it was enough. He then ran to Kevin's bed with his eyes wide, examining Kevin quickly, looking at his face. Kevin was out cold and Ben could see there were stitches in his lip, Ben pulled Kevin's lip slightly out and he saw the were stitches inside his mouth aswell. There were also stitches in the side of his forehead where a big dark purple bruise was. Ben nearly had another panic attack before he saw Kevin breath in and out deeply. That reminded Ben that despite appearences, that in all honesty, compared to the mental images Ben had had in the last few days, weren't actually that bad, Kevin was fine.

He walked over to the left side of the room, picked up a chair, carried it to Kevins bed and sat down next to him. He sat there for a while, looking at Kevin. Apart from the annoying beeping from the machine keeping an eye on Kevin heart beat, the room was silent. Ben closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax. He calmed himself down, putting his hand on his own chest, lightly chuckling at the unnecessary speed of his heart. 'Heh, I'm an idiot.' he laughed to himself. They told him several times that Kevin would be fine but he had still been worried, so it was a huge relief to see him with his own eyes. 'Nothing to worry about' Ben smiled. He opened his eyes again calmly and watched Kevin a while longer.

* * *

Kevin tried to shuffle but there was something heavy on his chest. Not heavy enough to hurt him, but still enough to make him uncomfortable. 'Ugh...' He opened his eyes half way and saw blurs and black spots. He shut them again. 'Waking up with a head ache is a sign that it's not gonna be a good day...' he thought. He tried to open his eyes again, it was blurry again but it started to clear up. 'Ngh...' he mouned. He looked down at his chest and saw messy brunnette hair. Kevin raised an eye brow.

Ben's head was laying on Kevin's chest, arms spread over Kevin's chest like he was a pillow. Ben wasn't facing Kevin, he was facing the door. His body was half off his seat, his butt just on the edge enough not to fall down. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He looked back up at the ceiling as a migraine punched it's way into his head. He looked down at Ben again, well, more Ben's hair and he could hear him lightly breathing. He knew he wasn't awake, but he knew Ben wasn't fully asleep either. Kevin's not the only one that snores like a rhinoceros. Kevin slid his arm from under Ben's body and placed it over Ben's back. 'This kid's pretty heavy.' Kevin felt something hard under Ben's jacket and he started to rub Ben's back, 'Pretty bony too'. Kevin continued to rub Bens back up and down as he felt Ben relax. Bens arms spread out more, they were still on his chest, but he pulled his chair forward with his feet, and tried to lay more of his upper body on Kevin. Then relaxed again onto Kevin's body as his right arm moved to Kevin's stomach. Kevin nearly laughed when he saw Ben's butt crack from the top of his jeans. Kevin smiled, 'He's so small.' Ben's head turned and faced Kevin's. Kevin could see from the light of the window that Ben was pale, his hair was slightly messy and the skin around his eyes were sore. Looked like they'd been rubbed alot.

And his breath **stank.**

'Pwaa ruin the moment why don't you Tennyson?' Kevin cringed in thought. 'Don't you ever brush your teeth?' Then Kevin remembered he could feel Ben's bones and paused. '…When's the last time he ate?' Kevin thought, before rubbing his back again when Ben shuffled and turned his head back around to face the door. 'Thank God' Kevin thought as the smell of Ben's empty stomach left his nose. He moved down and rubbed Bens lower back in small circles for a while. As Ben moaned slightly in his sleep from comfort, Kevin stared at the ceiling, his eyes glancing over to the window. "How long have I been out?" he whispered to himself. He looked down at Ben again, paused to look at him for a while before he shook him slightly.

"As much as you need the beauty sleep, wake up Tennyson."

"nnngh..." Ben groaned

Ben turned his head to look at Kevin with half closed eyes staring at him for a while, before turning his head back around and going back to sleep on Kevin's chest. He was warm so he liked being there. After about a miniute, his eyes snapped back open. Ben jumped back into his seat, staring at Kevin. He didn't know whether to jump with happiness because Kevin was awake, or cry.... because Kevin was awake. He wasn't expecting him to wake up while he was there. They'd ended on such bad terms... the last time they'd actually spoke was the phone call...

"I-...I-..." Ben stuttered stiffly. He stumbled as stood up quickly from his chair, "I-I'll go-"

"Si'down Tennyson." Kevin spat as Ben tried to walk away. Ben visably shuddered as he stopped in mid-step and turned to see Kevin glaring angrily at him. Ben held himself as he slowly sat back in his seat with his head down. His shoulders were shaking. He was in so much trouble. Being "The Omnitrix Bearer" wasn't going to get him out of this one. "...Um-"

"What are you doing here? Thought'chyu said you never wanted to see me again?" Kevin growled quietly as Ben kept his head down.

"...I-"

"Freak, huh?"

Ben started shaking even more,"...I-I-"

"What's the matter Tennyson, **Dyu feel invisable!?**" He spat.

"I gotta go-"

**"Si'down!"**

Ben flinched and his eye's watered as he sat down.

**End of Chapter six**

A/N: Next chapters not going to up for a while, I feel really sick T_T I can't even see the screen properly cause my eye sights blurry, I keep having to rub my eyes to see straight.

Please review to make me feel better T_T They cheer me up alot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ben felt a lump in his throat and his whole body was shaking. He couldn't look at Kevin. He was scared. He was fucking **scared**. He could remember the last time he felt that. He wanted to say sorry but...

Kevin glared at him, "Who'dyu think you are?". Ben flinched. "You come here to watch me half dead? Does the little brat want some company? Wassa matter Ben, you feelin' lonely?"

"S-stop-" Ben cringed as he avoided Kevin eyes and looked at the floor. Kevin ripped Ben's hands off his mouth, grabbed Ben by his throat and yanked him forward, right infront of Kevin's face, "Who do you think you are? **No one** puts me down Tennyson, especially **you**."

"..."

"What 'ave you got to say for yourself?"

Ben had a panic attack and tried to pull Kevins hand off of his neck but his hands were shaking too much to get a grip and his nails were worn. "Ge- Ge-!" Ben gasped, "Ge- Agh!- ra- ge-". Kevin hasn't looked at him with this much hatred for years and Ben didn't have any choice but to stare right in them. He didn't want to look at Kevin anymore, Ben needed to push Kevin off of him but he was too scared to touch him. "Ge- ugh- ge-" he gagged as his eyes stared petrified into Kevin's, as Kevin was watching Ben panic, choke, shake and whimper.

"Why so speechless Tennyson? You sure had alot to say when you called me."

"Ke-"

"**Talk**!" Kevin spat letting go of Ben's throat and grabbed his jacket instead.

Ben gasped, shivered and placed his wet hands, covered in his salty tears, over Kevin's fist that was gripping his jacket. "K-K..." he stuttered, "K-Kevin..." he looked painfully into Kevin's eyes, "...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." he said before letting go of Ben completly.

"...K-Kevin...?" Ben said quietly.

Kevin was quiet and Ben watched him with tired eyes. Ben was not shaking anymore or crying, but tears were still fresh on his red face. Kevin stared at the wall door infront of him for a while. Ben tried to read Kevin's face, try to work out what he was thinking, but there were too many thoughts going through both of their heads. "...Ben..." Kevin said quietly. Ben tensed.

"Y-yeah?" he said staring at Kevin stiffly.

Kevin was silent for a while longer.

"...You're gonna walk out that door..." Kevin said glaring into the door on the opposite side of his bed. "You're gonna close the door behind you..." Kevin breathed in and out, "And'yu ain't gonna come back."

"Kevin!"

"Get out."

"But-!"

"Get out! I don't wanna see you! You didn't wanna see me either remember? Be happy, get out!" he pointed towards the door as he yelled then lay back onto his bed.

"K-Kevin, I'm sorry." Ben lowered his voice, "We can forget this ever happened. It was just a stupid argu-"

"Get out."

"I didn't mean those things I said-!"

"Get out!" Kevin snapped, "I'm sick off your shit Ben and I'm sick of you. You ain't worth it. Go home to your girl friend."

Ben sat there wide eyed for a moment. He opened his mouth several times to say something but nothing came out. He looked down at the ground, covering his mouth with his palm again. The lump in his thoat felt bigger. He then softly looked up at Kevin again before he slowly got up from his seat, still covering his mouth, looking at the ground. His hand was trembling slightly and he looked paler. He stepped to the door and opened it slightly. Ben stood there in the light of the hallway that entered the room. He had to think of something. He had to... but as he turned his head to look at Kevin, to see if there was a chance he'd changed his mind, he saw Kevin not looking at him. Kevin was laying on his bed glaring at the ceiling. Ben's face creased and his red eyes teared up. He gave up. 'He can't stand the sight of me...' He bowed his head in remorse as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Kevin layed in bed staring lifelessly at the ceiling as the light dissapeared. He closed his eyes before sighing and covering his whole face with his hands.

End Chapter seven

Really short. I'm Apologetic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ben walked out the room and walked to the opposite wall. He reached his free arm and lent on it, hanging his head. He took his hand off his mouth and breathed deeply in and out with his eyes closed. _'What do I do?...'_. After a while, he opened his eyes with determind look on his face and wiped his soaking face with his sleeve before fixing his jacket. Clenching his fists he turned around and stomped right back to Kevin's room.

Ben opened the door with and strictly said: "No! I'm not leaving!".

Kevin jumped suprised, his hands moving out of his face to see Ben shutting the door behind him and stomping to the chair again. Ben sat down with clenched fists and stern expression of his features as he grabbed the remote on Kevin's bed and pushed a button to turn on the light above Kevins bed. "I'm staying whether you like it or not! And there's nothing you can do about it!" he said crossing his arms. He glared at Kevin as Kevin just layed there staring at him confused. '_Is this kid an idiot?'_ Kevin thought. As Ben glared they both stayed said nothing. Ben tried to give Kevin the same look that Ben's mother gave him whenever he was in trouble, but when Kevin was looking at him like that, it was quite hard to keep up.

Ben relised after about two minites of silence that he hadn't actually thought this through._"...How the hell does my mum __**do **__this?" _Ben thought as his face was falling. Kevin was still glaring at him and Ben's face quickly turned from "Strict and determind" to "... Okay, slightly less determind". Kevin didn't even **blink**. '_Oh my __**God**_' Ben's eyes widened. _'...Oh... my... __**God**__! What made me think I could pull this off!?' _

Ben unfolded his arms and stared at Kevin blankly for a couple of seconds. Twitching slightly.

"...Second thought, I-I think I'll just leave-" he said getting up from his seat.

"No you don't." Kevin said grabbing his arm, "You ain't goin' nowhere. You can't put on a performance like **that** and expect me to just let you leave." Ben opened his mouth to say something in protest before Kevin raised an annoyed eye brow. Hanging his head so he wouldn't have to look at Kevin, he sat back down in silence. He was turned slightly away from Kevin and was slouching. He would roll into a ball if he could... this was just embarrasing. He sat there for a while as Kevin was layed down on the bed again with his arms behind his head watching Ben. _'Ugh... I shouldv'e just went home.'_ Ben thought, seeing Kevin watching in (very) mild amusment in the corner of his eye.

"So waddiya want?"

"Hm?" Ben snapped out of his thoughts and eyes switched from the floor to Kevin.

"What. Do. _You_. Want?" Kevin said in his usual pain-in-the-ass-way. Ben cringed and turned away again, looking at the floor. Kevin raised an eye brow slightly, "Does Gwen know you're here?" Kevin asked. He didn't care about the answer, he couldn't give less of a shit to be honest but he wanted to see the reaction. And a reaction, he got. An unitentional expression of loathing and nausea passed through Ben's face then dissapeared into an expression of mild scolwing. Ben was trying to hold it back and he thought he was doing well. He didn't relise just how well Kevin could read him. Not that Kevin needed too, any retard couldv'e seen Ben cringe just then. "Do you have to bring up Gwen?" Ben asked irritated.

"Yes" Kevin said as a matter of fact, taking his arms from under his head and pushing himself up on the bed, leaning against his pillows, "'Cause it brings me to my next point." Ben rolled his eyes in annoyence. "Alright Tennyson. Let's get straight to the point. What's your problem?".

Ben huffed. "I haven't got a problem!" he yelled angrily.

"Yes you do and it's pissing me off. So hurry up and tell me or get out." Kevin glared.

"I haven't got a..." Ben faded out of his sentence as his face softed. He looked at the floor that was near the door, away from Kevin, with his shoulders hunched. He closed he's eyes, preparing to say something. Something that he **really **wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. Kevin eyes were still staring at Ben. Ben didn't need to be looking at Kevin to know that and Ben could feel that Kevin wasn't even blinking. If he looked him in the eye he was scared of how Kevin would be looking at him, so he avoided it all together. He opened his eyes again and Kevin could see from the bed light that his eyes were slightly teared up again. Ben took a deep breath before he said: "... Did you ask her out like you said you would?".

Kevin's eyes widended slighty. Only slightly and only for a small moment. Not because of the question however, but of how Ben was saying it. He looked absolutely miserable. Kevin took a while to look at Ben before answering. "No".

"… why not?" Ben asked still staring at the floor.

"I didn't want to." he said straight.

"… why not?"

"'Cause I just didn't." There was no hesitation in his voice.

"But…" Ben said as his body visably cringed, "You like her right?"

"Why?"

"Answer the question!" He yelled frustrated, looking at Kevin again angrily. Kevin raised an eye brow.

"What if I do?"

Ben opened his mouth to answer, stopped himself, closed his mouth and looked away again. Kevin just stared at Ben's stressed eyes. There was obviously something Ben wanted to say but for some reason couldn't. _'What the hell's so important that it would stress him out this much?'_ Kevin's brows furrowed. "Ben, if you don't want me to ask her out, I won't."

Ben stayed silent for while, looking at the ground. "... When we first...became a group..." Ben said quietly.

"What?" Kevin questioned.

"... There was... when we... were following Gwen... and us two were in the car and you... said... well you whispered that... you would..." Ben cringed again, "follow her any where." I heard you loud and clear. I **was** right next to you but... I guess you didn't really care." Ben sadly chuckled. "Or notice". There was silence for a while, Kevin didn't know what to say. The two sat in silence and every second Ben looked more and more like he was going to burst out in tears. Kevin looked at the floor on his right hand side annoyed, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it in doubt. He shook his head, carried on looking at the floor as he said, "...You cold?".

Ben looked up confused, "What?"

"I said: Are you **cold**? Are you **deaf**?" he glared.

Ben shuddered and slid his chair away from Kevin. "N... no, I'm fine."

"You're eye twitched."

Ben jumped slightly.

His eyes widened for a moment. His eyes quickly looked towards Kevin and he saw him staring back with his classic grumpy look on his face, except Kevin was slightly red. He stared at him for a while. "...K-Kevin..."

Suddenly the door to the hospital room opened and a women with her hair tied back, popped her head through, "Checks" she whispered before her face turned into slight confusion when she saw Ben in the room. "Sir, are you supposed to be in here?"

"Oh! I was just-..." He looked from the nurse, to Kevin and back. "I was just leaving" Ben stuttered getting up from his seat.

"It's okay..." she said "You can stay, It's just that I didn't see you in here when I last checke-"

"No it's fine! I-I've got to be getting home anyways." Ben said as he slid past the nurse in the door way. He turned back to Kevin and paused before waving. "Bye" he said before hastily running away.

As the nurse walked further into the room, she looked at Kevin curiously. "That a friend of yours?".

Kevin didn't answer and stared at the door.

As Ben was running down the hall he was lightly blushing. His mind kept on rewinding the last part of him and Kevin's conversation and it was making him smile slightly. It was the first time he's smiled in days...

_"Are you cold?"_

_"N...no, I'm fine."_

_"Your eye twitched"_

Ben's smile got slightly bigger as the elevator doors closed. _'He does notice me...'_

**End Chapter Eight**

A/N: I told you it would get less depressing didn't I? DIDN'T I?! !!!!!!!!! !!!!

Fucking hell this stories long. I hate long stories. I'm such a God Damn hypocrite -_-

(I dunno if this is long to you lot cause I used to read stories on here that was like, a billion chapters long, which is the reason I now wear glasses. Thats right. I'm blind because of this FUCKING website. But I like it here.) REST ASSURED this story will not be that long. I can't give you a number of how many chpaters are left becasue I don't write them in the right order (for example I think I wrote chapter three before I wrote chapter one.) I don't think It's much more to go now.

And I'm STILL sick as a fucking pig! FOR FUCK SAKE! I want to KILL something! GAH! RAH! CABLA! FAH!

and end rant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A week later, at around 10 pm, Kevin was laying in his hospital bed staring into the space as he blocked out what Gwen was rambling to him. It was a lecture about being an idiot for driving so fast over _nothing _as she called it, not knowing anything about the situation at all, that she started to rant as soon as she saw that Kevin had woken up after a week of not seeing him. Even the nurse who had checked on him earlier gave her a look of: "What's her problem?"

_'He hasn't come back since that night, where is he?'_, Kevin thought uncomfortably._ 'He looked pretty messed up when I saw him... and why did he run out like that? He was about to tell me something... what was it?'_ he frowned. _'Not that I care anyway...' _his frown deepend _'Well, not alot. It's __**his**__ fault this all started anyway. We coulda been watchin' a crappy movie and throwing up from eating to much pop corn if he hadn't ran outta the car.'_

"Kevin! Are you even listening to me?!"

"No" he said annoyed.

Gwen sighed, "I'm gonna call Ben." she said standing up, "He'll want to know your alright."

"Don't call him. I wanna see him myself." he said still not looking at her.

"But he's really worried about you."

"That's why I wanna see him."

Gwen paused before she replied hesitantly, "... Did you two have an arugumant or somethin-?"

"Where's the nurse? I wanna get outta here." he said ignoring her question completly.

"The nurse said you'll be out in a few weeks."

"I wanna be out **now**."

She put her hands on her pratically non-existant hips and raised her eye brow. "The nurse clearly said no."

"Then tell her to come here so I can clearly snatch the weave out the bitches head."

"Kevin!"

Kevin just looked away with his miserable expression as usual. He couldn't be bothered to speak to her anymore. Gwen sighed, "I'm going get you some water. And calm down, the nurse said you should take it easy, you lost alot of blood and you could pass out anytime. Especially since you got that huge gash at the back of your head."

"Whatever."

Gwen rolled her eyes and exited the room, "Boys". Kevin was pissed, but not because he'd heard what Gwen said when she was out the room, what does she think he's deaf? No, it was frustated because he hadn't seen Ben in what felt like forever and he wasn't sure what was going on with them anymore. Kevin remembered the way Ben looked when he had grabbed him around his neck. Ben had been in tears, which was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his life and **that **is saying something. He'd seen Ben do alot of things but he'd never once seen him cry, not even close. Ben's usually too up his own ass to even think about crying. _'That Omnitrix has gone to his head.'_ he thought. Kevin also remembered Ben was going to say something, but he'd stopped when the nurse came in and he didn't stay afterwards so Kevin figured it probably wasn't that important anyway. _'Even if he's 'not mad anymore' like he says... then I should be able to see him...'._ He glared at the sheets.

Gwen opened the door with a plastic cup full of cold water in her hand. She stepped into through the door and she jumped slightly when she saw a empty bed. She hadn't seen him pass her in the hall when she was getting water from the water machine so that means where ever he went, he definitely hadn't gone in the direction of the toilets. "Kevin?" she called looking around the room, "Kevin?".

**End of Chapter nine**

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to upload this, I'll make up for it I promise. I've been going through some emotional stress right now, which is why this is so short. Sorry!

"Then tell her to come here so I can clearly snatch the weave out of the bitches head." I nearly pissed myself laughing writing that XD Oh gosh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kevin had gone straight to his apartment after he had hot-wired a red car that was parked outside the hospital. He figured no one would notice since it was night time anyway. He changed out of his hospital gown (which had been particually uncomfortable on the way there because his ass had been rubbing against the leather seat) and into his black and white shirt, underwear and one of his billion pairs of tight jeans. He went to the bath room, went to the sink and got out his tooth brush, running it under the cold water and squirted mint tooth paste on it, (most of it landing on the sink) and tried to brush his teeth before he winced in pain. There were cuts and stitches in his tounge, gums and inner cheeks and he took the brush out and covered his mouth instantly with his palm, nearly throwing up from the taste of fresh blood that poured onto his tounge. He'd completly forgotten that he wasn't supposed to brush his teeth. He quickly put his mouth over the running tap, letting the rushing cold water fill his mouth before spitting it all out. He fillied his mouth out with water again before spitting it out untill the taste of blood and stinging mint left his mouth. He looked in the mirror and glared at the sticthes in the side of his forehead and the one's on the outside of his busted lip. Wiping his mouth with a towel that was hanging on the door he heading out again, getting back into the stolen vehicle and driving to the reason he had left the hospital in the first place.

When he arrived it was past eleven o'clock and he dicided to sneak in through Ben's window, past the closed curtains. He could barely see anything as it so dark. The lights inside the room were off but he heard snoring and he could hear shuffling. Once firmly inside and recovering from a slight dizzy spell he had felt when his two feet touched the floor, he opened the curtains wide. Unfortunatly that didn't make any light come through, so it was still pitch black. Therefore he walked across the room, doing so by memory, but still bumping into the corner of the bed which was confirmed with an "Ow!", before he finally felt and turned on the lamp that was on Ben's computer desk. _'Where's his computer gone?'_ Kevin mildly windered. He sighed in relief rubbing his shin and sitting down in the computer chair. Kevin leaned his head back an closed his eyes getting comfortable, tipping back and forth with his foot leaning on the bed. Once he got comfortable, he stopped swinging and he opened his eyes casualy, looking towards the bed and at the sleeping brat inside it. Ben was sleeping on his back, nearly all the way under the covers apart from his nose upwards. Despite how obnoxious Ben was, Kevin had to admit: he really was adorable. Not that he would ever tell Ben that, not unless it was for a joke anyway.

He smirked sensually and slid the chair across the carpet over to the bed. He leaned down untill he was nearly touching noses with Ben and whispered, "Wake up Benny~". He moved down slightly more, closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose with Bens. He kissed the tip of Ben's nose and looked at him again with faux affection. "Benny~?", he called before he raised an eyebrow when Ben carried on snoring. He sat up and glared at him annoyed, "Tennyson" he said sternly. _'Ruining my joke again. First he has a bitch fit then he sleeps through it. What's a guy gotta do to get through a sex joke around here?' _he thought to himself. He shook Ben's shoulder "Wake up" he said again, not shouting because he didn't want to wake Ben's parents again. Ben's eyes opened very slightly before closing them again, too tired to keep them open. Kevin almost punched Ben in the face out of frustration before Ben moaned queitly, "...nnn?...".

_'At least he's kinda awake.'_ Kevin thought. He looked at Ben and reached down slowly, moving Ben's hair outs of his eyes. Kevin had always hated that parting in his hair, it looked too neat. So he ruffled the side of Ben's hair until the parting lost it's shape and his hair became a scuffy mess. _'There'_ he thought satisfied, _'Just like five years ago'._ he smirked.

"Kevin?..." Ben whispered softly with his eyes still closed. He could tell it was Kevin, even half asleep. No one else ruflles his hair the way Kevin does. "What are you doing here?".

"Came to see you" he said before he stood up and walked towards Ben TV.

"...?" Ben opened his eyes slightly and saw a blurry picture of Kevin shuffling through his DVD's before he closed his eyes again and put his whole head under the covers because the light was hurting his eyes. He turned onto his side, still under the sheets, but still trying to talk to Kevin even though he would gladly fall asleep right again. "...hmm...?"

Kevin picked up a film and walked back to Ben, sitting down again, "Figured we could catch that movie we didn't get to see. I was gonna see if you wanted to sneak out and but you look too tired. So we'll have to watch one here." Ben had made a little gap in the covers so he could see Kevin. Well Kevin's legs at least. Kevin swung a Sumo Slammers case infront of where Ben's eye sight was, "Whaddya say?" he said quietly, smirking. Ben was still out of it, not quite in reality as he was so drowsy from sleep. Kevin watched Ben move the covers more out the way, untill the gap was big enough that Kevin could see Ben's head and his shoulder. Ben closed his sleep deprived eyes and reached out. He slid his hand under Kevin's sleeve and slowly rubbed and stroked the under side of Kevin's lower arm with unconscious affection. He heard Ben swoon slightly and Kevin raised his eye brow, "I'm guessing that's a 'yes'?" and he stood up and went to put the DVD in._ 'And __**I'm**__ the freak.'_ he thought as he turned on the television and put the sound low enough for them to hear, but hopefully not enough for Ben's parents to. Once he'd set the disk up and the main titles came on, he walked back to the chair to see Ben falling back asleep again. Kevin grunted, "Try not to fall asleep, I'll getcha some cold water to wake ya up." and he walked out the room. _'And if your asleep when I get back I'll throw it on ya'._

Ben heard the door shut before he drifted back to sleep. He hated having to wake up so suddenly. It reminded him of school mornings, the ones where he had actually slept the night before and not been fighting aliens. It wasn't so much the waking up that bothered him, but more the night before where he had to set his alarm to an early start. It was like planning your own fiuneral. He felt some shake him again. "Ben, wake up. Whadid I tell you?". Ben opened one of his eyes irritated and saw Kevin standing over him with a glass of water with ice in it. Just looking at it made him thirsty. _'Ugh' _Ben thought, _'I'd better get up.'_, not that he had much of a choice when Kevin dragged the covers off his head. Ben visibly cringed at the light of the lamp. Kevin turned off the lamp seeing that Ben's eyes couldn't handle it so late at night. "Sit up. Here." he said to Ben, shoving the glass infront of his face. Ben slowly pushed himself up but he was so tired he just fell onto his stomach again. Kevin put the water on the desk and helped Ben sit up, it wasn't so hard to see now that the television was on. Once Ben was leaning against the headboard, Kevin held the water infront of him, but Ben's eyes had fallen closed again. He put the glass to Ben's lips again and tipped it slightly, not enough for it to pour all over him, but enough for some of the cold water to drip down his mouth and wake him up slightly. Ben reached up, held the cup and began to drink slowly. He could feel it going down his throat and it was waking him up already._ 'Heh heh' _Ben laughed in his head,_ 'I drink so many smoothies, I forgot water could taste so good."_. "Better?" Kevin asked with a grumpy look, irritated as hell. Ben wasn't that bothered.

"Yeah," Ben said, "Thanks."

"So you ready to watch?" Kevin said sitting down on the computer chair and grabbing the remote.

"Yeah" he said as Kevin started the movie.

"You got any eats?" Kevin said still looking at the screen.

"Er..." Ben thought, "Yeah there's some Doritos in the kitchen."

"Cool, I'll be back in a minute" he said throwing Ben the remote and getting up, "Pause it and I'll be right back." which Ben did as Kevin left the room. Ben stretched and put two pillows behind him for him to lean on. One behind his head, the other in the arch of his back. Only then did it occur to him that Kevin being here, at his house, was weird. "Hold on a second..." he said to himself, "Kevin?!". He sat up in sitting position crossing his legs, staring at where Kevin had been previously sitting. "How did-? When did-? What? Huh? When? How? Who?". Kevin walked into the room holding and big bag of Chilli Heat wave Doritos in his hand,

"Who are you talking to Tennyson?" he said walking in and sitting himself on the seat. Ben stared at him with huge eyes full of complete confusion. Ben then looked at Kevin suspsiously before pinching Kevin's leg roughly, "Ow!" Kevin yelled before he dropped the packet, grabbed Ben's T-shirt and dragged him forward roughly nearly making him fall of the bed. "**What** are you **doing**?!" he said with a raised tone but still not shouting incase Ben's parent's woke up.

"I was trying to see if I was still asleep!" he said with his hands in the air showin he wasn't going to do it again.

"Then you supposed to pinch** yourself idiot**!" Kevin said slamming Ben side ways into the head board making Ben grunt and he let go.

"What are you doing here?" Ben said rubbing his shoulder.

"I came to watch a movie and get constitpated off junk food like we were supposed to do a couple weeks ago, you got a problem with that?" Kevin said leaning into his chair. Ben opened his mouth to say something but it soon closed. What was he supposed to say? He looked down in thought. Kevin continued to look at him, "You wanna watch the movie or not?". Ben looked back up at Kevin and stared at him for a while then nodded quickly.

"Y... yeah"

"Good." Kevin threw the packet of crisps onto Ben's lap and grabbed the remote, pressing play. Ben watched Kevin lean back into his seat, before looking down at the food in his lap. He hesitated, then decided to lean back onto his pillows and try to relax. He looked at Kevin again, figuring sitting on that hard seat would be uncomfortable and looked nervously at his bed. He turned to Kevin and saying, "Um.... You can sit on the bed if you want. It's a pretty long movie." Kevin was just about to refuse before Bed touched the clear side of the bed near the wall and said, "You can sit here." as he placed the packet in the middle of the bed. Kevin changed his mind, his butt going numb already and he quickly took of his shoes and climbed over ben as Ben had layed back again. Ben lifted the covers as Kevin climbed over him and when Kevin sat down, he threw the covers over him. Under the covers Kevin unbuckled his pants and pulled the zip down because it was uncomfortable to lie on top of the mattress with the thick sheet over him and have tight jeans on at the same time, and it's not like he could take his jeans completly off like he did at his own place because he was at some one else's house.

Kevin yanked Ben's pillow from behind his head which pissed Ben off, which to be honest was partly Kevin intention "Kevin!" Ben complained as Kevin grabbed the other pillow from Ben. Kevin smirked and groaned satisfied as he got comfortable with the pillows against his back, shuffling himself downwards into them to adjust them to his body shape. "Hey! What am I supposed to lean on?!". Kevin took hold Ben shoulders and turned him around. He them pulled him back so Ben was leaning on Kevin's shoulder and into the side of his chest. His arm was holding Ben into him. "Mmm, there." Kevin said chucking the crisps onto Ben's lap with his free hand. "You can use me as a pillow". Once he said that Kevin said no more and he watched at the TV again, trying to work out what bits they had missed when they were getting comfortable and trying to rememeber what had happened from the previous time they had watched this movie. Ben sat against Kevin stiff from shock before a few minites passed and he breathed deeply through his nose. He shuffled and adjusted himself into Kevin's body. He lent his head under Kevin's shoulder and placed his hand on Kevin's chest, his own shoulder fitting under Kevin's arm pit. Kevin wrapped his arm around Ben's body, pulling him close and put his hand loosly on Ben's arm, Ben whole body was against his and his leg fitting comfortably between Kevin's thighs. Ben didn't care if this was one of Kevin's jokes or not.

_'Well this isn't queer at all.'_ Kevin thought sarcastically as he opened the crisps and placed the packet on his other side near the wall. He grabbed a dorito and put it in his mouth - before flinching and taking it out, still in one peice, into his hand again. He hissed at the stinging sensation that lingered in his mouth before chucking it across the room behind Ben. Ben having been looking at the screen, didn't see it but he definitely heard Kevin hiss as he felt Kevin's body tense and he heard something drop on the floor. He looked up at Kevin's face, "What was that?".

"Nothin'. Don't worry about it." Kevin said grabbing another crisp and holding it in front of Ben's mouth. Ben smiled and leaned his head forward grabbing the crisp in his teeth quickly before leaning his head back on Kevin's chest and chewing it. For the rest of the time that Ben reached over to get the food himself instead of Kevin doing it for him and as usual for him on movie nights, he finshed the whole packet staring at screen and dropping crumbs everywhere. Kevin wouldv'e punched Ben in the side of his head for getting crumbs all over him if his wrist wasn't bandaged up. He had only just been able to grab the crisp in the first place. So he used the arm that was around Ben to sweep them of off him and Ben seeing this, laughed and said "Oh, sorry." before helping sweep them off.

After an hour of the movie Kevin looked down and saw Ben watching him. Kevin raised an eyebrow."...What?" Kevin said as Ben continued to search Kevin's eyes for something before he looked away and cringed slightly. "What is it?" Kevin said warily. Ben looked back up at him and hestitated slightly,

"Kevin..." he said before looking away again.

"What?" Kevin said, starting to get irritated. Ben seemed unfased by this, he looked like he had more things on his mind.

"Um..." Ben said before looking at Kevin again anxiously as Kevin looked down at him. "Are we ok? ... I mean... in the hospital you said... you didn't want to..." he said nervously before shrinking into Kevin's armpit trying to cover himself from Kevin's view. If it were anyone else Ben wouldn't of been this nervous but... Kevin glared at Ben with his ditatched, uncaring stare and shook him slightly with the arm that was around him getting Ben to look at his face. "Like you said, 'forget about it'" Kevin said looking down at him. He could feel Kevin's heartbeat against his chest and even though Kevin didn't show it on his face, Kevin's heartbeat was rapid and Kevin was nervous. Ben was so glad it was dark in his room because if Kevin **ever** saw how hard he blushing he would probably kill himself. Ben looked at him for a while to see if Kevin meant it. He lifted himself up and layed his head on the the mutants shoulder again, his hand resting again on Kevin huge (well, compared to him anyway) chest. He nodded before Kevin smirked too, ruffled Ben's hair, held him tighter and they both concentrated on the film again. Well, Ben did anyway. After about twenty minites, Ben heard Kevin softly chuckle to himself. "What is it?" he asked softly, assuming he'd missed the funny bit in the movie that Kevin was laughing at.

"Haha, I was just remembering." Kevin said quietly with a tired smile on his face, "First you fall asleep on me at the hospital, then you cry over me, then your worried about me and Gwen dating." Kevin chuckled again, "It's like you're in love with me."

Ben's eyes widened and he froze.

Kevin felt Ben go stiff and he looked down. From his position he could only see Ben's hair. "Ben, you alright?"

Ben didn't say anything.

Kevin looked confused and grabbed Ben's chin to make him look up. Kevin's brow raised when he saw Ben looked like a dear trapped in the head lights. "... Ben? Ben continued to be speechless as he stared into Kevin's face. He also continued to be speechless as Kevin's face changed into an annoyed expression. "Ha-ha-ha." Kevin said sacastically pushing Ben's face back down. "Very funny Tennyson. You nearly had me there." Kevin said looking back at the TV.

Ben face unfroze,"...Huh?" he asked in genuine confusion as he looked back up at Kevin curiously.

"As if you dig me. At least my jokes are funny." he said still looking at the screen.

Ben stared at him for a second.

"...Y-yeah." Ben smiled, as he finally breathed out. He layed back down before Kevin lowered his eyes towards him. "You fell for it..." Ben laughed roughly as he looked down.

Kevin glared at him. "Ben look at me."

Ben kept his head down. "Look at me Ben" he grunted in frustration as Kevin and grabbed Ben hair with his fist that had previously been around him and yanked his head up to face him. Ben's breath was stuck in his throat as Kevin stared at his him. "Tennyson. Do you...", Kevin stopped as he tightened his grip on Ben's scalp which made Ben hiss. Kevin pulled his head up more, much to Ben's painful discomfort, so he wouldn't make any mistakes. "Are you... in with love me?"

Ben stared at Kevin for an long silence. He looked at Kevin's wary face and swallowed. Ben then sighed. _'There's no way I can tell him.' _he thought, _'It would ruin everything. It's a miracle he's even **here**... I can stay as his friend...'_ he reasurred to Ben replied to him and said:

"...No. I don't."

Kevin carried on glaring at Ben before his face changed and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He let go of Ben, pushed him off and climbed off the bed. Ben sat up confused, watching Kevin put on his shoes. "Kevin?" he asked, "What's wrong?".

Kevin ran to the door, "Your eye twitched!" he screamed as he ran out.

Ben's eyes widened and his heart stopped. "Oh no...". _'I'd completly forgotten about that...!'_ he thought.

"Kevin!" Ben called, jumping out of his bed as he heared the front door open and tried to run after him. "Kevin wait!".

"Get away from me Ben!"

**End of Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

A/N: "GASP" lol but writing Kevin's rection was quite funny. When Kevin panic's it's so sweet XD There, I made up for it by making it long as hell. I got so thirsty writing this I swear down. And I want some Chilli Heatwave doritos. Oh yeah baby, I'm going to get some Ice water and Chilli Heatwave doritos as soon as I upload this fic. I don't know if you have Chilli Heatwave doritos in America, sorry. I'm writing this chapter now to help as distraction now, ugh. I'm so annoyed but I'm trying to get it off my mind. But I've got to say, when I was writing the bit where Kevin fed Ben, I almost started crying cause it was so sweet XD I absolutly LOVED writing the bits where they were holding eachother in bed. That was so sweet! I wrote most of this last night. I also skipped college today to write the rest. My hair's not done anyway.

And another note by the way, the links to my Deviantart (and youtube) account is in my profile. If you go on my favs in Deviantart and go to "Gifts", there are pictures that 'BlueBloodRain' has drawn for the story, (chapter one and six) they're so lovely I almost started crying T_T So... I don't think there's anything else to say. Um... yeah.

Now REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Kevin!" Ben shouted as he pulled his jeans on and ran out his room, "Kevin wait!" Ben ran passed him in the hallway and ran in front of the door.

"Are you kidding me Tennyson? Are you **kidding** me?" Kevin yelled before he grabbed Ben by the collar and shoved him out the way.

"Kevin! I'm sorry! I'll stop I promise!" he said following Kevin out the door.

"What?" Kevin glared, stopping and turning to face Ben.

"I'll stop loving you, It can't be that hard!" he said stopping right infront of Kevin, closer than he would've liked to be, but he hadn't expected Kevin to stop so suddenly.

"What? Whaddya mean _It can't be that hard_?"

"People get divorced all the time so that means love has got to fade away some time right? It's no big deal!" the younger boy yelled.

"**No big deal?** You just said you're in **love** with me!" Kevin panicked before he turned and started walking again.

"I'll stop!" Ben ran after him again and walking quickly behind him.

"How ya gonna do **that**?" Kevin said turning left and walking quickly down the pavement.

"I dunno, but you like Gwen so it doesn't matter anyway!" Ben said continuing to walk behind him. "I'll keep my mouth shut and we can just go back to normal, forgot this ever happened!"

"I see you nearly everyday!" Kevin screamed hysterical, still not looking at Ben and looking straight forward, "How could we **possibly** forget this ever happened? Oh yes, the great Ben Tennyson's gonna solve everything! Y'know what? I give up tryin'a understand'you. It's much easier that way." he said before he growled at the back of his throat, tightened his fist and turned around, "Stop following me!"

"Where you going anyway?"

"I can't remember where I parked my car! You got a problem with that?"

"Kevi-"

"Don't talk to me!" Kevin yelled before walking away again. _'Oh man, oh man, oh man'_ Kevin started to walk faster, _'This isn't happening. This isn't happening.'_ he looked to the side in a car reflection while he walked and saw Ben walking right behind him. Kevin stopped walking but didn't turn around, "Ben, I am **freaking** out."

"Yeah I noticed"

"**Tennyson**!"

"Kevin, just come back to my house."

"No way... ugh..." he said placing his hand on his head and stumbling, leaning onto a parked car. "...Ugh... my... head hurts..." the mutant said before sliding down the car and sitting on the pavement. Ben bent down next to him," I'll get you home. I'll call a doctor-"

"I don't need a doctor."

"Why did your doctor let you out the hospital anyway? You're still in pretty bad shap-" Ben paused for a second, used his common sense and rolled his eyes, "The doctor didn't let you out did he?". Kevin didn't answer. "Come on" Ben said tugging on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin was about to respond but he had a dizzy spell and leant his head against the car door, exhausted. He sighed as Ben slowly helped him up and once he was standing, Kevin pushed him away roughly. "I can walk".

He took a step and stopped as he felt dizzy again. Covering his mouth and gagging he fell forward flat onto the cold pavement. He was too tired to even groan in pain. "Kevin!" Ben yelled as he got next to him. "Kevin!" he called as he shook Kevin's body slightly. Kevin grunted, "Bruises, right, sorry" he said taking his hand off Kevin's back. "Can you get up?"

"... Gimme... a second..." Kevin whispered tired as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"We shou-"

"Shut up. Just... shut up." Kevin said covering his face.

Ben would've usually gave him some sort of heroic lecture about how it was his duty to take his friend to the hospital to make sure he was ok, that Kevin was being arrogant, but it really wasn't Kevin fault. How could he be so **stupid**? He should've **remembered** about his stupid eye thing. Kevin was obviously supposed to be taking it easy and instead he was stressing out, which was the understatement of the year, and it was all because Ben slipped up. Badly. So Ben kept his mouth shut and decided he would let Kevin talk to him when he felt like it. Ben's head sunk in guilt,_ 'If he ever wants to speak to me again...'_

Kevin got up slowly, first on all fours, then onto his feet. He wobbled slightly and stood still for a second trying to get his senses back. Without a word he started walking toward Bens house. Ben watched him walk away for a second before he caught up quickly and walked by his side. They both walked slowly down the street in silence. Ben made sure he hands were free and watched him with the side of his eye to catch Kevin if he fell down again. Kevin was looking down at the ground, avoiding looking at Ben at all costs. He was clearing regretting coming to see Ben tonight. Ben didn't know what to say. What **could **he say? He was Kevin's friend, Kevin was clearly interested in Gwen and on top of that he was a **boy**. _'What was I __**thinking**__?'_ he mentally punched himself. _'Ugh! He's never gonna talk to me again!'_

Since they were walking slowly the walk took forever. The tension was killing them both, neither one of the boys wanted to be there and each one was** terrified **of touching the other.

When they got to the front door which Ben had left open when he ran outside, they went into the house and Kevin stood in the hall. Ben thought for a second before finally stuttering, "Um... I-I'll sleep on the couch." Ben watched Kevin go to Ben bedroom and shut the door behind him before he sighed. Ben dragged his feet into the living room and threw himself onto the couch face down. "Ugh, wake me up fom this _**nightmare**_." he groaned to himself.

Ben lay on the sofa with his jeans forgotten on the floor for about two hours and he still hadn't fallen asleep. He was staring at the turned off TV with a miserable and **annoyed** expression. He was **so** angry at himself. He covered his face with both his hands and breathed in and out deeply. "What am I gonna do?..." _'Maybe I can convince him it was a joke and that I twitched my eye on purpose... would he buy that?... We've been through worse... I think.'_ He lay there for a while covering his face trying to think of an easy way out - then he jumped when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

He quickly got up and went to the living room door with is hand hovering over the omnitrix. He peeked round the corner and saw no one. He slowly stepped forward, not blinking, as he walked down the dark hall. He slowly stepped into the dark kitchen and stood frozen listening for any sounds. He stood there for a long while hearing nothing but silence and seeing nothing but black. He slowly moved his hand towards the light switch and prepared himself to see either and alien or a burglar. He wasn't sure which one he would prefer. He flipped the switch and his hand instantly went back to the omnitrix again. He sighed in relief when he saw no one was in there with him. _'Probably dad just going to the bathroom' _he thought as he relaxed his body and flipped the switch back off as he turned around and walked back to the living room. He paused. "Maybe I should check on Kevin...he nearly passed out earlier... what if..." in mild panic he went to his bedroom and breathed deeply before he turned he handle. He opened the door slightly and poked his head through, not seeing anything. He tip toed in through the dark and went to his bed. He didn't hear any snoring so he assumed Kevin couldn't sleep either... and wouldn't particularly want to talk to him right now. Ben was about to walk out before he thought... what if he wasn't snoring for a different reason? He turned on the lamp and saw... that Kevin wasn't in the bed at all. He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or not. He looked at his empty sheets and while he did, he caught sight of his open window, "...Oh no..."

Ben sighed and hung his head in disappointment. He turned around and walked over to the door. He opens it and bumped into something. "Hm?" he said as he looked up and he jumped as he saw... "K-K-..." he stared at him for a while wide eyed as Kevin looked nervously at him. "You almost gave a heart attack." he awkwardly chuckled to try and avoid an awkward silence. Kevin didn't answer. Ben throat went dry and he swallowed, "Um, what are you doing up?" Kevin blinked at him and carried on staring at him as if he was thinking something. Ben couldn't even walk out because Kevin was blocking the exit. "Um..." Ben said looking at the floor quickly, "I thought you'd... left... through the window. I guess it is pretty hot in here." he said as firmly as he could, he wasn't sure if it was the radiator or just his own humiliation. "I should probably go turn off the heating." he said hinting behind Kevin. He'd never wanted to run out a room so much in his life. He figured if all the aliens he'd ever saved, saw how much of a looser he looked like right now, they'd all start crying. He was broken out of his thoughts when Kevin lowered his face closer to his. Ben's shoulders hunched, uncomfortable with how close he was, "Kev?" he said as Kevin kept staring at him, he looked like he was thinking. Kevin put his hand at the side of Ben jaw before he hesitantly moved in and kissed him. Ben stood there wide eyed and frozen in his spot as Kevin took his lips off, breathed and glared at him angrily. "That kiss meant nothing."

"...oh." Ben said still in shock. It was the only thing he could get out. Kevin leaned forward and kissed him again, Ben feeling nausea at the slightly rough scraping feeling of Kevin's stitches against his lips. Kevin pulled away again and looked into Ben's eyes, with his own half closed.

"And neither did that."

"...oh"

Kevin leaned forward and pressed his nose affectionately against Bens, "And neither will the next one".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

He pressed his lips softly against Ben's again. Ben's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed him back. Kevin gripped the back of Bens head and relaxed his body as he kissed him gently. Ben pushed himself up on his toes to kiss Kevin harder as he got more used to it but Kevin pushed him off, wincing and covering his mouth with his palm. "Sorry..." Ben whispered.

Kevin tasted his lips to taste if he was bleeding and leaned forward, "No big deal...". Kevin smirked while he stroked the younger boy's cheek with the back of his finger and nuzzled Bens nose with his own before kissing him again. Ben couldn't help but smile and moaned softly. Kevin broke the kiss that was barely even a kiss as Kevin couldn't pout properly and pushed Ben inside the room, closing the door behind him. He placed a small kiss on Bens lips again and even though he kissing him softly, Kevin stopped. It just hurt way too much. He thought he could handle it but he was wrong, the cuts in his mouth were killing him and having is stitched up lips pressed against Ben was agony, "Ben". Ben looked at him like a dog and Kevin paused and chuckled, "...You're cute when you're love struck." Ben's eyes widened and he lowered his head embarrassed. He moaned and pressed his face into the older boys chest as Kevin rubbed his spine up and down, "...I'm not love struck" he mumbled.

He led Ben to the bed, had him lay down, crawled on top of him and spread his thighs apart. Kevin got between them he pressed his body against Bens and started to rub his crouch against his. Ben gasped and moaned softly he started to dry hump the younger boy through his jeans and Bens underwear. Kevin sat up and quickly tried to undo his belt. Ben reached forward, moved Kevin's hands and undid Kevin's jeans himself, pulling them down. Kevin allowed Ben to take his jeans off and as his jeans then lay forgotten on the floor, he got between Bens legs again. He ruffled Bens hair, it had been getting a bit too neat looking for his liking, before his crouch pressed against the younger boys again. His bandaged didn't hurt a lot, so felt ok to lean on but of course he leant more on his other hand. Kevin grinded himself slowly in circles and pushed his hips forward as he rubbed himself up and down between Bens legs. As Kevin was so much taller than him, all Ben could see was Kevin's chest and sometimes his neck as Kevin started to slam his hips against him. Ben clawed at Kevin's shirt as their bodies started to heat up and their breathing got deeper. Ben's hands slid his Kevin's shirt and rubbed his stomach. Ben closed his eyes for a second as he moaned softly. He lifted it up to see his six pack and his face heated up more as he stroked it with his hands. Kevin sat up and took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. He pulled at Bens t-shirt and Ben pulled it off before throwing it onto the carpet.

The mutant pulled off their underwear. He put Ben's wet hand on his own dick while he played with Tennysons. Ben paused nervously, swallowed and copied what Kevin was doing to him. Kevin moaned and kissed his forehead affectionately. The Goth curled his toes and groaned in pleasure when Ben leaned stroked his chest and stomach. They both lay comfortably on their sides on the soft sheets facing each other as they tugged and stroked each other down below, deep grunting and light moaning being the only thing you could hear in the otherwise silent room.

After about five minutes Kevin lifted Ben's thigh up and stroked his fingers against the soft skin behind Ben balls. He tickled his groin making the younger boy shiver while he kissed the older boys chest lightly. He nipped at Kevins chest before Kevin asked breathlessly, "Y-mmm~ you got any cream or somethin'?" as he continued to stroke Ben.

"Huh? Oh... Maybe...in my draw..." he said taking his hand off Kevin and pointing to the draw in question, "Why?". Kevin ignored the last part of Ben sentence and went to the draw, took out the cream and lay back next to Ben on his back. He covered his hand and squirted cream onto his cock and started to masturbate to get himself harder. Moaning into his hand he closed his eyes, getting himself off for a while. He opened an eye and saw Ben staring at him and closed his eye again. "Get on toppa' me" he said before he held Bens waist and pulled him forward. Ben on all fours above him, stared down as Kevin wiped cream onto Ben's dick, his own hand and fingers and reached down between Bens legs. Kevin ran his finger in circles around the rim of Bens hole, making Ben tense. "Calm down, s'okay." he whispered and kissed Ben sweetly on the lips before laying back down, "I promise". Ben swallowed slightly before loosening up. Kevin ran his creamed hand up and down the crease in Bens bottom making him moan. Kevin slipped the tip of his middle finger inside Ben and took it out straight away which made Ben jump suprised. He squirted more cream onto his fingers before he moved his hand down to Ben's ass again. Bens body was stiff, he was worried and grabbed Kevin's wrist. "W-wait. I- don't-"

"It won't hurt. It'll just feel weird." Ben stayed silent with a worried expression on his face, not knowing what to say. He was still nervous, Kevin had better not be doing what Ben thinks he's doing. Kevin wrapped his arm around him and pressed against Ben's back. Ben breathed deeply before he lowered his body against Kevin's by spreading his leg more apart. Kevin kissed at his cheek while he put the tip of his finger inside Ben again. Ben tensed again. "C-careful, ok?"

"O'Kay Scardy Cat" he whispered back before pushing his whole finger in and out. Ben gasped and tightened protectively. Ben stared at him a while, examining his lovers face before loosening up again and breathing out slightly, trying to relax but still feeling kind of uncomfortable with what was happening. "You okay?" Kevin asked. Ben wanted to nod in response but... "I'll go slower, kay?" Ben nodded quietly. "I'll take care'a you, promise" he teased nuzzling his nose with Bens again. Ben glared before he punched Kevin in the shoulder. Kevin rubbed Bens back up and down untill he felt satisfied that Ben felt relaxed enough then rubbed Bens sides before rolling them both over. Ben was on his back with his legs apart and Kevin sat up. "Lay on your side, it tricks your body into thinkin' your asleep"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Just do it Tennyson" he pushed Ben over so his back was facing him and he Kevin lay side ways behind him. Ben moaned lightly as Kevin rubbed his side up and down. He lifted Ben's leg up by the knee, positioned his own body by bending his own leg and pressed the head of his dick against Ben's asshole, "Relax" he said as he pushed the tip inside him. Ben gasped and gasped again as Kevin slid himself in halfway. Ben clawed at the sheets. "D-Dude...". Kevin moaned a long moan as he pushed himself completly inside. Ben winced and gasped. He moaned as he moved his hips back and fourth, still holding Ben's leg up.

"A-ah, Kev-"

"Sorry." Kevin breathed. _'It's probably gonna take ages till he's used to it'_ Kevin thought as he stayed still inside Ben. Ben moved slightly and grunted in pain, so he stayed still for about a minute and a half, even though it felt like hours to Kevin but that's beside the point. "Don't move if it hurts too much, kay?" Kevin reassured, not wanting Ben to rush into things like he **always** did. "Loosen up and it won't feel so weird" and he moved his hips back and fourth in and out of the younger boy and eventually Ben. After a while Kevin lay in between Ben's legs and rested his hands either side of him. "You can move".

"You sure?" Kevin asked. "You'd better gimme a sure answer, cause I ain't gonna ask again."

"Uh huh" Ben answered. Kevin smirked and moaned. He lifted Ben's legs and pressed his thighs against the sides Ben's stomach. He leant his hands against the back of Ben's knees to balance. He got onto his knees and he loomed over Ben as he started to thrust quickly in and out, "Ah!-ah!-ah!-**ah!**" Ben's face tensed. He wasn't expecting him to move so quickly. Kevin smirked evilly. Ben reached around his leg and started to slide his hand up and down his own penis, making him moan even more. Kevin had a smirk on his face the whole time.

After a few breaths Kevin looked at Ben then looked at the door. He got off the bed, grabbed the computer chair and stuck it at an angle between the carpet and the door handle. Ben sat up curious to what Kevin was doing as Kevin made sure the door was stuck. "What you doing?" Ben asked as Kevin walked back towards the bed.

"Just in case" Kevin said as he grabbed Ben legs as he climbed onto the bed.

Kevin crawled over him and kissed him on the lips lightly before kissing him softly on his neck. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders and he started to give Kevin's cheeks hard, love filled kisses that because of the stitches, he couldn't show to Kevin's lips. They placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Kevin bit Bens cheek very lightly, not to hurt him, just enough to pinch his skin. Bens eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kevin moved back and fourth at an agonisingly slow pace. Ben moaned lovingly as his eyes lids lowered to half shut, his breathing got deeper and he groaned. "That feels weird"

After about five minutes, Kevin had gotten even quicker. Ben's eyes were closed as he enjoyed getting taken.

Kevin, however, felt slightly paranoid.

I mean don't get him wrong he was still enjoying it, but every now and then he would glace at the door.

Later, they both lay close to each other on the bed, not touching at all, just watching each others faces with tired, happy expressions. Kevin gestured Ben over with his hand and Ben came forward to lay his head lazily on Kevin's shoulder as Kevin wrapped an arm around him. He threw the covers over them and they both fell asleep almost instantly. They're boys, what else could one expect?

A few hours later, Ben woke up feeling uncomfortable. He shuffled and felt that he couldn't move very much. Moaning in confusion he open his eyes and saw Kevin's arm threw over him in a very tight grip. _'Now I know why he always sleeps like that, he's reaching for someone to cuddle while he's sleeping. Big Whimp.'_ but that wasn't what was making him uncomfortable. Once he'd lifted Kevin's arm off him, he sat up hissing with a massive pain in his butt. "Ow-ow-ow..." he whimpered as quietly as possible. But that was not what was making him wake up. He looked down at his chest and stomach, "Ew..." he whined half-heartedly at the dried come on him. He tried to get up before buckling, in pain. "Ow..." he moaned as he gingerly touch his hole with his fingers. Getting up slowly this time, he every now and again whimpered like an idiot at the pain in is back side, he walked to the door. Ben picked up the chair that was still wedged in the door and carpet and moved it to the side, going to the bathroom.

As he went in and turned on the light, he locked the door and plugged in the tap of the sink, running the hot and cold water. He hesitantly sat on the egde of the bath while the sink filled up, mostly leaning on his thighs, not his bottom. It was cold in there and he was still naked. He wanted to go back to bed. Grabbing a flannel and turning off the taps, he soaked it and started to wipe his stomach. "Ew it's all crusty" he whispered to himself as got his chest more or less clean. _'I'll have a bath in the morning' _and dried himself with a spare towel hanging on the radiator. Pulling out the plug and turning off the light, he continued to dry himself going back to his room. He hadn't realised before but it stank of sex in there, even with the window open. He'd have to change the sheets later, but right now, everything was worth it. He put the chair back between the door and carpet, not wanting Kevin to wake up feeling paranoid and crawled back into his bed.

Kevin's eyes opened tiredly. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Ben whispered getting under the covers. Kevin watched Ben lay next to him and Kevin threw the covers over him up to is eyes. He wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. Kevin eyes closed and Ben was pressed into his chest, his head tucked under Kevin's neck. "You'll catch a cold..." Kevin whispered before almost instantly falling back asleep. Ben laid there for while before slowly closing his own eyes. He didn't like the thought of Kevin being right next to him while he slept, to be honest it was actually really annoying. He liked the attention but being an only child, you get very used to your personal space, but he decided that he would make an acceptation for tonight. He sighed and turned around in Kevin's grip, his back against Kevin's chest under the covers. He moaned as Kevin kept him warm and smiled tiredly as he went to sleep.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, God knows both of them needed the rest, and Ben woke up to the sound of shuffling. He opened his eyes and smiled tiredly as he saw right beside him, Kevin sitting at the edge of the bed getting dressed. "Morning." Ben said watching his pale back.

Kevin paused and looked behind to see Ben tired face looking up at him, Kevin couldn't help but smile back, "Morning." he said before turning back.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" Ben asked.

"I'll eat later."

Ben tiredly lifted up Kevin's shirt and pecked a kiss on his hip.

"What are ya doin' Tennyson?" he said putting his shoes on.

"Kissing you" smiled. Kevin stood up from the bed and started to buckle up his jeans.

"Why?" Kevin said.

"Why not?"

Kevin scoffed walking away from the bed and standing in the middle of the room. "Y'know, there are trains leaving for 'The Real World' every half hour."

"What?" Ben paused slightly worried.

"What makes you think last night meant anything?"

Ben raised his eye brows before he smirked. "Come on, I know you Kevin."

"Come again Tennyson?"

"The 'I don't care' routine? Seen it a billion back to bed, we can watch another movie or something. My parents must be at work by now. You don't have to go yet."

"Yeah I do. I've gotta go see your cousin."

Ben's eyes widened and backed up, "What?" he screeched.

"Don't think us two are together cause'sa last night."

"What? Why not? You said-!"

"I said: 'That kiss meant nothing'" he spoke before he grabbed the door handle.

"Wh-Bu- It wasn't just a ki-!"

"Ben... I'm sorry" Kevin said staring at the door. "We're friends. You can get alot of things from being the Ominitrix bearer, but you can't get me." and he walked out the door leaving the door open behind him. Ben stood there wide eyed. "What?" he yelled even though no one was in the room. He grabbed his underwear off the floor, shoved it on and ran out the door. "Where you going?"

"I already told you."

"I order you to stay!" he shouted as he walked after him in the hall way.

Kevin stopped walking and turned around, "You **order **me?"

"Yes!"

"And if I don't?"

"I..."

"I thought not."

Ben stuttered in shock then glared, "You know what? Fine! Gwen turned you into a whimp anyway! Five years ago you wouldn't have let me out of your sight!"

"A whimp that I don't recall you ever kicking outta bed."

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna beg." Ben shouted before Kevin walked out the front door and closed it behind him. Ben growled and punched the wall, "ow!-" He ran to the front door and opened it before yelling "Ass hole!" and slamming it closed again.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

God Fucking Damn it! it's hard writing sex scenes with boys when you're a virgin and a girl XD And It's even harder when I made it even more of a challenge for myself when I made Kevin's mouth practically unusable and with a fucked up hand. God sake! There's like a billion sex scenes on my computer I did specifically for this couple and I can't use them in this fic XD oh well. *breaths deeply* Just be glad there was a sex scene at all, at first I was going to make Kevin's back hurt as well so he could do _nothing_.

Oh yeah, and Kevin's a dick. But I FUCKING LOVE HIM! I LOVE writing his character SOOO MUCH! I've got to say though I've been watching Alien force less, not because Kevin is still that blue-green stupid ness, not because Bens turned into an over confident egotistical asshole, no that I can handle. It's for one reason and one reason only: it is called **'Gwen'**

Jesus Christ I hate her.

I **actually** hate her.

**Warning huge hating on Gwen rant, read at your own risk:**

It's not even a jealousy thing because I've hated her since the original series! **The original series!** and I didn't even **watch** the original series properly! I would try to get into it cause It was so popular then she would come the scene, insult Ben when he didn't even DO anything and whine like a little bitch for the rest of the episode! Fair enough Ben can be annoying but fucking hell! And then the try to hook my hated character with my FAV character Kevin? Are they taking the piss? Gwen is a bitch! *clears throat* sorry. But **fuck **she pisses me off. No wonder Ben turned stuck up having to grow up with a bitch like her. I'd have punched in the face if I **ever** had to go a road trip with her in a fucking caravan. Or pop her huge lips with a fucking pin XD It's actually taking all my energy to NOT cuss her out in this story *breathes* I shall not take out my anger in my actually story... it's fine to do it in the authors note though *smiles innocently* Kevin deserves **so **much better than her. I don't even CARE if it's not Ben! Just ANYONE but Gwen (or grandpa cause I know there are some weirdoes out there). Seriously I actually can't think of one thing anyone would ever see in her, she makes me sick.

**...and end rant.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Kevin drove in his stolen red car, he stared blankly at the road. _'What the hell is Tennyson's problem anyway? I told him it meant nothing. It's not all about Ben Tennyson all the time...' _Kevin shuffled uncomfortably, _'He really was pissed off though...' _When he stopped at the traffic lights, he turned on the radio to distract himself from thinking, but had to turn it off from the massive head ache he was getting. _'Maybe I should say sorry. I did go a bit over board... well, a bit is a bit of an understatement but- Oh Fuck him!' _The second he got to Gwen's house, he got out the car and rushed to her door. His finger hovered above the door bell, _'Maybe he thinks I don't care about him at all... shit, does he hate me now?'_ he stared blankly at her door for a minuite and cringed. "...Oh maaaaan!" he grunted stamping his foot before ran back to his car.

Ben laid in his hot bath and sighed as the hot water surrounded him. "Thank Goodness." he sighed. This was the most relaxed he'd felt in weeks. He couldn't even remember the last time he took a bath. Dipping his whole head in and out of the water, he smiled and closed his eyes as he soaked. His smile soon went though. He should've known Kevin was going to pull something like that, how could he be so stupid? There were so many things he wanted to punch himself for: letting it slip that he had feelings for him, letting Kevin kiss him, being **stupid** enough to think for one second that Kevin would ever be interested in him in that way, the list goes on. Kevin was a jerk but Ben supposed he deserved it, and he swore to himself that he would **never **let Kevin go near him again.

Kevin got out the car and walked down the path to Ben's house. He grunted to himself annoyed and scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" Kevin heard from behind the door. The mutant's eyes widened and he moved to the side, so that when Ben looked through the peep hole, he wouldn't see him. He knew Ben would never answer the door if he knew if was him. On the other side of the door, Ben raised his eye brow, holding his towel around his waist, when he couldn't see anyone. Rolling his eyes and scowling for being interrupted, he turned around and started making his way to the bathroom again. Kevin's eyes went large when he heard the foot steps walking away and he rang the door bell again, and then hid. Ben grunted and looked through the peep hole again, but couldn't see anyone. "What the..." Ben ducked and looked through the letter box, seeing no one again. Confused he opened the door, "...Hello?- AGGH!" he screamed as Kevin pushed him into the house and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you wouldn't open the door if you knew it was me."

"Damn right I wouldn't! Get out!"

"I need to talk to you."

"Too bad! Get out and don't come back!" he yelled going into his living room and slamming the door behind him. Kevin raised an eye brow and paused before following him in.

"Glad to see you didn't OD."

"You're not worth it. What do you want?" Ben scowled.

Kevin put his hands in his pockets and shuffled on his feet. "Ben, y'know I care about you right? I can't just go to Gwen thinking that you don't think I give a crap about you, cause I do. It's just... with your cousin and all... I mean I liked her from the beginning and I know she likes me. Finally. To just throw her away and go for her cousin who we hang out with all the time that would just be..." he trailed off.

"**Exactly** what you did to me?" Ben glared.

Kevin wretched, "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh fuck you! You didn't mean to kiss me? What could that **possibly** not mean?"

"I know I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't!"

"I do... like you, but it would be too weird." Ben rolled his eyes. "It's not all about you Ben! There are other people involved too!" he yelled. "Me and you? That would cause a whole lotta trouble! Like Gwen and not to mention your parents! Me and Gwen... that's just so much easier!"

"Easier? Your such a whimp! Go ahead! Date her! See if I care!" Ben tried to storm out the room but Kevin grabbed him by his arm.

"Your not goin' anywhere till I'm done."

"You are done!"

"I ain't-"

"You've already chosen which one you want anyway and I'm not gonna beg. I've got more important things to do, like saving the universe with out you! Ugh!" he grunted trying to yank his arm away and tearing at Kevin's sleeve with his free hand. "Ugh! Forget it; she needs you more than I do anyway! I won't tell her what happened, okay? Just let me go!" Ben still wasn't looking at him as he struggled, he couldn't. He didn't even want to touch Kevin to push him off; he just kept trying to yank his body away. He would give anything not to be there and he finally couldn't take it anymore and kicked Kevin in the shin.

"Ugh!" Kevin yelled but he didn't let go, Ben kick wasn't strong enough, especially without his shoes on. Kevin threw Ben hard onto the couch, "I get it Tennyson! You're pissed! I don't blame you!". Ben ran across the couch and ran out the door. "Tennyson!" he screamed as he ran after him. Ben ran into the bathroom, his feet were still wet and he slipped. His back slammed onto the tile floor, "Agh!" he screamed, before he rolled over and slammed the door shut. He forced him self up and locked the door just before Kevin could get to it.

"Damn it!" Kevin screamed to no one in particular. "Tennyson, open the door!" he punched the wood.

Ben slid down the door, grunting from the pain in his spine. "Ngh...ugh.." and fell forward onto the floor, trying to cover his back with his hands.

"I'm giving you three seconds to open up!" he shouted and absorbed the metal door handle. "One!" he lifted his fist, "Two!" before he heard grunting on the other side of the door. Kevin paused with a raised eyebrow. "...Tennyson?"

Kevin put his ear against the door, "...You okay?". Ben rolled over onto his back and clenched his teeth trying to shut himself up, his body writhing on the floor. "Ben, I'm comin' in." Kevin ripped off the handle and punched through the door, seeing the younger boy lying on the floor. "What happened?" Ben didn't answer and turned his head away as Kevin crouched by his side. "Tennyson" he said as he returned his hand to normal skin, "You okay?" Ben winced when Kevin put his hand softly on his head.

"Get off me..." he said quietly. Ben closed his eyes, breathing deeply; he was way too annoyed for this. Kevin sat down on the floor, which was **excruciatingly** hard to do in such tight jeans and sighed, "Can you get up?"

"Yes." He said standing up quickly, though stiffly. Kevin almost (**almost**) swooned at Ben's small body, especially when Ben's towel fell down while he got up.

"What are you staring at?" Ben screamed furiously as he grabbed his towel around his waist.

Kevin stood up, "Ben... I just want us to be okay."

"Yeah well you screwed that up pretty good! You might as well go ahead, she's liked you longer than I have anyway"

"You're giving me a head ache, shutcha trap" he said avoiding Ben's glare and staring blankly at the wall.

Tennyson's fists clenched. "You're the one who came in here!" he said rubbing his sore back, then, not having the spirit anymore, Ben's head hung miserably. "Just go home Kevin. You love her remember?" Kevin shoulders sagged and he just stood there staring at the wall with a grumpy look on his face, like he always did. "You really don't have to be here. I'm over it. I'm not like Gwen, I can handle stuff without whining for days. I won't bring it up again." Kevin sighed before walking out the door. Ben flinched before he ran out. "Kevin." he called.

Kevin didn't reply but he turned around. Ben couldn't read his expression, it was just grumpy. He had no idea what the older boy was thinking. "...Did last night... mean _anything_ to you? Yknow, at all?" Ben held his breath for an answer that didn't come and Kevin walked away. Ben sighed and went back into the bathroom.

As Kevin walked down the hall, he thought to himself, but his thoughts were cut off when he opened the door. He paused and his dark eyes widened when he saw "J-Julie?"

"Hi Kevin!" she smiled sweetly, even as Kevin stood gaping with his mouth wide open like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" he said, standing up straight and regaining his senses.

"I called Ben like a hour ago. He sounded pretty down on the phone, so we're gonna watch a movie together. You okay?"

Kevin stared at her blankly for about three minutes."...You mean like date thing?"

Julie giggled, "He _is_ my boyfriend Kevin."

Kevin choked. "_Still_?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?

Kevin thought **long** and hard before he answered. He would usually say the first thing that came to his head but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. This wasn't the same as kissing another girl like it was with Gwen. He twitched a bit. "W-What about the phone call?"

"Oh that?" she said slightly annoyed about standing there for 3 minutes with Kevin completely blocking her way into the house and staring at her like some sort of mental patient. "It was clearly a joke"

"Yeah but still!"

"Still what?" Julie raised her eye brow at him. She stepped to the side and tried to get into the house. Kevin stepped in front of her. Julie stepped to the other side. Kevin moved in front of her. She blinked. "Can I get past?" she smiled before her eyes widened and she backed off. "U-Um... what's... what's wrong?"

"You and Tennyson, it's not serious right? Like you haven't kissed him or anything."

Julie raised an eye brow in curiosity. "Why wouldn't I have?"

If looks could kill, Julie would be on fire. Kevin glared and looked her up and down coldly. He looked her in the eye again, "... You're fat. Are you pregnant?"

"What?" she gasped.

"Are you pregnant with his kid...?" Kevin paused, thinking for a second. "Or is **he** pregnant with **your** kid?"

"No! And I have not gained weight! I work out all the tim-"

"Yeah that's nice. So are you gonna get married or whatever?"

"God you're so rude!" she shouted before she kicked him in the shin.

"Gah!" Kevin slammed the door shut and stood in the hallway. "Ow!" he yelled grabbing his leg. "Tennyson! Your girlfriend needs anger management!" he shouted as Ben came out of his bathroom. "Kevin? I thought you were gone."

"Obviously not!" he screeched hopping on the spot. "Ugh! I think it's broken!"

"What happened to your leg? Who were you talking to?"

Kevin stopped jumping. "...No one." he said before the door bell rang. Ben walked forward but Kevin blocked his path.

"Kevin, get out the way" he said annoyed, "I need to get the door."

"Why?" Kevin squeaked in very, **very**, fake innocence.

Ben glared, "Because the door bell just rang."

"No, it didn't." he said before the door bell rang again.

"There it is again!" Ben said trying to get to the door.

"No, it didn't."

"Kevin!"

The letter box in the door opened and if Kevin hadn't been in the way, Ben would've seen sweet Japanese eyes peering through it. All Julie could see was Kevin's ass. "...Ben?

"Is that Julie?" Ben asked.

"No!" Kevin said, "It was the wind."

Ben's face fell. "The wind, sounding exactly like Julie, called my name?"

"**Amazing** isn't it?"

"Kevin, get out the way!" Kevin grabbed Ben and threw him over his shoulder. "Kevin! Agh! What the hell? Kev- Get off! Let me go!" Ben shouted as Kevin carried Ben to Ben's bedroom and threw him on the bed. Ben grunted as he bounced onto the mattress. "What the hell are you doing?" Kevin ignored him and grabbed a chair. He put it in front of the door and sat on it. There was a slight blush on his face but he still looked annoyed. "Kevin! This is not funny!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs. He was **beyond** pissed off. After a while of ranting because Kevin wasn't answering him, Ben looked at Kevin then the door. He looked at Kevin and then the door again. Ben looked at Kevin blankly. "You're not serious. Don't tell me you're jealous."

Kevin glared at the floor. "Okay. I won't."

Ben's eye twitched, not because he was lying but because he was annoyed. "Kevin!" he clenched his fists in frustration.

"It's _weird_ okay? I've never had to decide whether I'm gonna be gay or not!"

Ben hesitated. He put a finger on his lip in thought. "I don't know if you can _decide_" he said, though he wasn't quite sure himself. He was new to it to.

"I mean, I've slept with weird things before. But those were _aliens_ they don't _count_, and they were for good deals! They didn't mean jack! Why is being normal so hard? I just wanted to grow old, get a wife, get some kids, and I can't even do _that_. I mean… I _could_… But if I were to choose _you_ instead of Gwen, this, all the trouble it'll cause if anyone finds out, would if even be worth it?"

Ben was quiet. "I get it" he finally said. _Would_ it be worth it? "But I don't know if you can-" Ben's sentence was cut of by his mobile ringing. He grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

_"Ben! Put Kevin on the phone __**now**__!" _Ben had to move the phone away from his ear because Gwen was shouting so loud. _"I __**know **__he's there!"_

Before Gwen could carry on, Ben rolled his eyes and threw the phone at Kevin. Luckily it just about missed his head otherwise Kevin would've beaten the living shit out of him. "Gwen wants to talk to you."

"Oh great..." Kevin groaned. "Just what I need."

Ben's face fell softly "...Told you she was looking for you..."

Kevin put the phone to his ear. "Hel-"

_"Kevin!"_ Kevin flinched at the loud noise and had to put it away from his ear. Her nasally voice was the last thing he wanted to hear. _"Kevin we need to have a serious talk, how could you be so stupid?"_. He started to glare as she carried on. _"Do I have to keep an eye on you all the time? What am I, your baby sitter? Did you run out because you and Ben wanted to play video games or something? You guys are so immature-"_ Kevin hung up the phone. It was either that or throw it out the window. "Well, that was easy" he said decidedly.

Ben looked up curiously. "What was? What did she want? Is it an a..li...en...?" he trailed off as Kevin walked towards the bed. Ben stared at Kevin's eyes as Kevin just loomed over him. He looked as if he was thinking again and Ben's shoulders hunched as he started to feel really small. Kevin smirked evily, "Heh, I knew I'd get a reaction outta you."

Ben pushed the older boy away from him, "You're such a jerk!"

Kevin sat on the bed next to him, "Look at me." he ordered. Kevin grabbed his chin and made Ben look at him when he didn't listen. He stared into 'Benji's' glaring eyes for a while and smiled. "You love me so much, Tennyson. Your pupils go huge when you look at me."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Kevin laid down on Ben's bed and closed his eyes. "A humans pupils go huge when they look at someone they're in love with. It's a fact."

"Why are you always looking at my eyes anyway?"

Kevin opened one of his eyes. "What now?"

"The twitching, how big my eyes go when I look at you. What gives?"

"I just..." Kevin thought for a while. He closed his eyes again. "I just... pay attention..."

"Oh." Ben got up and opened his draw. Kevin didn't pay any attention to him as he got dressed into jeans and a T-shirt. "What does it even matter?" he asked.

"I just want someone who I know wants to be with me the same way"

"Tell me about it" Ben droned. He breathed deeply trying to get his head together. "So... do... you wanna watch a movie or something? If we're ever going to get forget this happened we might as well try and start now."

"Kevin looked down. "Sure" he said quietly and Ben left the room. The mutant sighed and put his head in his hands. "God..."

Ben went to his kitchen and went through all his cupboards. "Oh man don't tell me I ate all the junk food last night" he groaned to himself. He needed comfort food. He went to the freezer, "Ugh, let there be ice cream." he said opening and closing the draws. "Pleeeeeease!" Ben grunted in frustration and slammed the door shut. He placed his head against the fridge door and growled. He gasped when someone grabbed him tightly from behind. "Hey!-" he screamed about to elbow the person in the stomach before the grip tightened and the person started kissing his cheek. Ben recognised his smell instantly, "Ke-Kev-" he managed to spit out before Kevin turned him around. Kevin kissed him softly on the lips. "What are you doing Kevin?" he asked between kisses, though he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Kevin took his shoulder and softly pushed him down to the floor.

Later around early evening, both the boys lay naked in Ben's bed under the sheets. The curtains were closed and the light wasn't on so it was very dark in there.

On the bed, Kevin was on his back, snoring like a rhino. Not surprising. Ben however, couldn't sleep. He didn't know what had just happened. He lay on Kevin's chest, with his leg in between Kevin's. He rubbed his chest affectionately and watched him sleeping. It wasn't a romantic thing when Ben watched him sleep, Ben wasn't the type. It wasn't a 'I love you so much, you look so peaceful when you sleep' thing. Ben was worried. Was Kevin just going to leave again? The night before, Kevin had woken up and gotten dressed while Ben was asleep. What if he was going to do the same now? Ben still didn't know what he meant to Kevin, if he meant anything to him at all. Was Kevin just expecting an affair of some sort or did he actually choose him? Did he just kiss him because e felt like it? It just seemed out of no where.

Kevin stopped snoring and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw Ben staring at him, he screamed. "God! Do you realise how bright your eyes are in the dark? You look like some kind of scruffy cat!" he said referring to Ben's messy hair. Ben didn't respond. Kevin laid his head back on the pillow again, "What?"

"Are you…" Ben shook his head. He didn't want him to leave. "It's nothing."

"Then go to sleep." he sighed and closed his eyes.

Ben covered Kevin's chest and pulled the covers up to his own neck to keep him warm. He wrapped his arm around him and after a while, his body relaxed, he smiled tiredly and he fell asleep on top of him.

But in the morning, Kevin was no where to be seen.

Ben's eyes widened as he looked around the bed. He sat up and looked at the floor. Kevin's clothes weren't there anymore. Ben's heart skipped a beat. "Oh no..." he whispered to himself as he looked around his empty room. "Not again...". His head hung.

Suddenly Ben jumped out of his skin when his door got kicked open. Kevin walked through the door holding a box full of takeaway and two smoothies. "You're up?" Kevin asked as he saw Ben sitting on the bed, the bed sheets just about covering his crouch. "I got lunch." he said as he sat on the bed.

Ben carried on staring, he still hadn't breathed out. "I-I thought you left."

"I did leave." Kevin handed Ben a smoothie while he put one into his mouth. "To get lunch." and he kicked his shoes off. Ben just stared at the smoothie. "What?" Kevin asked monotone with the straw still in his mouth.

"Nothing..." Kevin put Ben's smoothie on the desk and still in his jeans, he got under the covers. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, relaxing his back on the pillow behind him. He put his arm out Ben blinked before he got under Kevin's arm. The older boy threw his arm over him and pulled him close, tucking him into his shoulder and as he watched tv. "How long were you gone?"

"Not long. 'bout half an hour..." Kevin trailed off as he saw Ben looking up at him.

"So you're staying right?"

Kevin stopped drinking. "Yeah. You're worth it." he said. Ben smiled and they both pecked a kiss. He pulled the covers over himself while he watched tv. Ben grabbed Kevin's smoothie but Kevin grabbed it back. "Getch'your own."

"You can't drink it anyway." Ben smirked and grabbed his smoothie off the desk.

"Yes I can... if I avoid pressing it against my tongue and try to put the straw at near the back of my throat"

"But then you can't taste it, what's the point? Doesn't it hurt?" Ben said as he watched tv and slurped on his juice.

"I still need to _eat_, I'm starving." he said as both the boys attention got stolen by the tv again. It did drift into Ben's head though, how angry Gwen would get when she finally did eventually find out, especially if she was dating Kevin at the same time...

"By the way," Kevin interrupted Bens thoughts, "I used the cash that was in your jacket to buy this."

Ben choked. **"What?"** he screamed.

...Gwen would probably not as angry as Ben was right now. Ben yanked the smoothie out of Kevin's hand, "No juice for you!"

"Give it Tennyson!" he yelled, trying to yank the juice back as Ben kept on moving it away.

"I paid for it!" Ben shouted.

"You paid for shit!" Kevin whacked a pillow across Ben's head and grabbed his smoothie again. "Ugh" Kevin said wriggling his wrist that hand bandages all over the hand, "You hurt my hand when you yanked it off me like that, ya little brat."

"Serves you right-Ow!" Ben yelped as Kevin punched him in the arm, once again with his injured hand, so it hurt Kevin more than it did Ben. Ben raised his fist to hit Kevin back but it loosened when he saw Kevin staring at him. Remembering Kevin was twice his size his hands fell completely.

"Thought not." Kevin smirked returning to his drink. Ben growled and hit Kevin's drink out of his hand; it spilled it all over his shirt.

"...Oh... crap..." Ben said.

"Ben, I will give you **five** seconds to say sorry." Kevin growled. "One!"

"Sorry!" Ben said holidng his hands up in the air.

"Two!"

"Sorry!"

"Three!"

Ben's eyes widened. "Wha-! Oh my God!- Dude, I said sorry!"

"**Four**!"

Ben leaped out of the bed, "This is so unfair!" he opened a draw, took out some underwear and put it on awkwardly before he ran out the room. "Five!" Kevin screamed as he got off the bed, grabbed a pillow and the smoothie cup that Ben had spilt all over him, and chased after him. "You're dead Tennyson!"

Ben ran down the hall and laughed. "Bet you and Gwen wouldn't have this much fun huh?"

"Ben!" Kevin yelled before he threw the smoothie cup at Ben's head. Ben stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Ha! Jokes on you! That cup was empt-**Ooof!**" Ben fell onto the floor as a pillow pebbled him in the face. Kevin straddled him and carried on beating him with the pillow. Ben pushed his hips up, pushing Kevin onto the floor in front of him. He smiled triumphantly as grabbed the pillow and Kevin glared.

"Hit me back and see what happens."

Ben stared for a second before his face fell. "Um... never mind." he squeaked as he dropped the pillow and ran. Whether being a in a relationship or not was worth it would be a matter of personal opinion.

**End of Chapter 13**

Authors note:

Now, can someone **pleeeeeease** tell me I'm not the only one that started crying when Gwen kissed Kevin in todays episode? I'm so upset. I started crying in my bed.


	14. Deleted scenes

**A/N: Hi everyone! How ya been? Good? Right, these are the deleted scenes that I wrote while I was coming up with the story line, but never ever got used. They just didn't work in the story at all. But they're still good so I wanted you lot to read them anyway before I deleted them off my computer.**

**Right, lets get started. This first one is a part of an arguement they were to have when Kevin woke up and found Ben there.**

"When we were infront the judge to getcha girlfriends 'dog' back, do you have any idea how much trouble I could have been in because of you? You've gotten too fucking cocky and you and I both know that that's gonna bring your and my downfall if you don't cut the crap."

"The judge let us off anyway!" the hero whined.

"We were lucky. I am not going back the null void because of you Ben. Not again!"

"You didn't go back the null void and if you did, so what ?" Ben glared, "You'd just escape again. And you're cocky too!"

"I was born a jerk Tennyson, you're turnin' into one and I don't like it."

"Well **someone** has to be the jerk." Ben grunted, "You're not tough like you used to be, Gwen's turned you into a whimp. You're a scardy cat". Despite Ben's brain telling him to stop there, to _seriously_ stop there, he still finished his sentence: "Your dad's lucky to have never met you!"

Kevin's eyes widened, he gagged and he jotled off the bed, ripping the needles out of his arm. He pushed Ben backwards off his chair and onto the floor. The furious mutant wrapped his hands around Ben's neck and pressed down **hard**. "I'll break you neck!" he screamed. He slammed Ben's head against the hard tile floor. Ben's face started to turn blue and he squeaked.

Ben thrusted his hips and pushed Kevins wrists up so Kevin fell forward and slammed into the floor. Ben jumped onto the bed on all fours, gasping for air. "Kevin! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You're not better than me Tennyson! Or Gwen!"

**A/N: Next one is when Ben and him kind of calmed down towards the end when they were in hospital and when I made the nurse come in. This one didn't work cause like, it's Kevin. It's just not like him to do this is at all, and Ben's personality was way too out of character as well. I'm glad I didn't use it to cut my story short, it gave alot more storyline when I didn't use this scene.**

"I said, 'Are you cold?' Are you deaf?" he glared.

Ben shuddered and slid his chair away from Kevin. "N... no, I'm fine."

"You're eye twitched."

Ben jumped slightly. His wide, teary eyes looked at Kevin, and he saw him staring back with his classic grumpy look on his face. He stared at him for a while before he saw Kevin shuffle to the right side of his bed and lifted up the covers. "Get under here".

Ben looked at the covers then looked at Kevin again to see if he was being serious. "huh?"

"Hurry up, your letting the cold in."

Ben stared up at Kevin a while longer. He hesitated, before getting up from his seat slowly and crawling onto the bed. As he layed down, Kevin threw the covers over him as Ben's head layed under Kevin's shoulder. It wasn't hard for him to fit in the bed since Ben was **so** small compared to him. Kevin wrapped his right arm around Ben and pulled his whole body against him. Ben shivered and clawed at Kevin's hospital gown.

**A/N: This one, I just could find absolutly no way of putting this in the story in any way what so ever. Basically in this, it's after Kevin ran out on Ben after they shagged eachother and he somehow ended up in hospital again. Kevin just woke up and Ben's telling him it's okay.**

"Everytime I hurt the doctors because they couldn't tell me anything or when Gwen told me that you asked for me, I shouldn't of... " Ben shuffled in his seat. "I love you... and I hate myself for it but I do... and you don't feel the same and that just the way that it is." Ben sat up and looked Kevin in the eye as best he could. "So here's what we're gonna do: from now on we're gonna start again, with a clean slate"

"What about what happened at your hou-?"

"I know, I know that- that **stupid** thing that we did. I know it's... it's... it's gonna be a tough one." he said, not wanting to think about it. After Kevin having sex with him and just leaving him like that, it was all Ben could take to not ran out the room. "But if I can still be here after all the things you've put me through... then you can do everything in your power to pull through this, get out of here, save the earth with us again, kicking alien butt and be with her. We'll make it work, ok? What do you say?" he said smiling.

"...No..."

Bens eyes widened and he sat frozen. Kevin weakly reached his hand over to his mask and pulled the strap down. He took a few weak, strained breaths before he whispered weakly. "...Not her... "

Ben sat there in his chair staring at him annoyed. His eyes were teary and he glared at Kevin. The hero's eyes teared up and he clutched his jeans. "You're not just saying that cause you're half dead right?" he said half joking, trying to work out if he meant it or not. Kevin had all sorts of pain killers running through his system. He may not even be aware of what he's saying. Kevin was too tired to move anymore and closed his dark eyes. The brunette sat on the chair squirming... he knew that Kevin was very tired, so he could easily regret saying that when he more awake but- "...nn..." Kevin moaned.

"Y-yeah?" Ben asked snapping out of his thoughts. Kevin forced is eyes open, his eyes lids felt heavy and kept trying to close. Ben leaned in closer, "What is it?" he whispered nervously.

"...I love you... so much." the goth whispered weakily.

Ben's heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth several times and closed it again after thinking of nothing to say. He wanted to punch him... he's caused so much trouble... but eventually Ben broke, leaned his face down and kissed him passionatly. He put his whole heart into it. It probably hurt Kevin alot but he figured he desearved it. After about seven seconds he pulled away, that kiss was a bit too long for Kevin who could barly breath to begin with. "You're gonna be ok..." Ben said sitting back up in his chair and put Kevin's mask back on. Kevin closed his eyes and fell asleep. Watching him rest - a smile on his tanned face the whole time - he looked down at Kevin's large chest.

Kevin woke up to find Ben on top of him again. He wasn't asleep though, he was just resting his head. "You're heavy Tennyson" he whispered.

Ben turned his head to look at him, "Sorry" he whispered tiredly, lifting himself off before Kevin grabbed the back off his jacket and pushed him back down.

"I wasn't complaining."

Ben smiled and snuggled into his chest. He closed his eyes while Kevin ran his fingers through his hair. "You owe me a Smoothie for all of this" he said while Kevin stared at the ceiling.

"Sure, I'll buy ya dinner too."

Ben looked up at him and raised an eye brow, smirking. "You mean like a date?"

Kevin glared down at him. "It's not a date" he said in his usual mono-tone, miserable self. "It's a dinner..." he stared at the ceiling again. "...Where we happen to have sex afterwards."

Ben laughed and put his head back down.

**A/N: And yeah, those were the bits that I couldn't use in the fic. I'm actually REALLY glad I didn't use them. Now, back to the reason why I bothered to upload this. It's to tell you new subbers that 'Too Far' is basically done. **

**To be honest, the next chapter I might, and that's a big might, upload is the sex scene with them in the kitchen that I skipped on the last chapter (the one where Ben said they're gone on for like three hours when Kevin sneaked up on him). Would you lot like me to upload that? Causd ei've got a few deleted sex scenes that I could use for it :) Or should I not bother, cause I'm working on my other Bevin fics too. **

**Side note on Bevin updates: Currently writing the second chapter to Somnio and Sleep Creep. Untitled will be done afterwards cause that one's quite hard to write. I've got the ending done for it (untitled) but I haven't written the middle bit :P lol **

**So yeah, upload kitchen sex scene or not? Cause that's the last chapter of 'Too Far' there will ever be. 'Too Far' is finished, the end, but it couldn't go on forever. Bye bye! Love you and I love the fanart some people have drawn me fo rthe fic. If you like this fic alot and can draw, please draw a scene from this fic! *sparkly eyes* or any other of my fics you like. Kiss Kiss xxx**

*audience cries*


End file.
